


A Beautiful Serendipity

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Consensual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Chanyeol is a Beta working as a Secretary for Baekhyun, his Alpha CEO. What could happen if Chanyeol accidentally caught his boss pleasuring himself while moaning his name?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	A Beautiful Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This must be one of the hottest, sexiest, and loveliest stories I have ever written! Prepare your feels and enjoy reading!

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Serendipity - a development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way; an accidental encounter that turns one's life upside down for the better._   
  
  
  
  


*

"So, you have been stealing funds from the company?"

The A4 papers clatter messily as Chanyeol throws them at the two older men kneeling on the floor and trembling in fright before him. He can practically hear the company's Vice President and his loyal dog a.k.a. his Secretary cry annoyingly while they rub their palms together to beg in front of him. He can feel zero mercy towards the two executives; he wants to even drag them across the room and kick them out if not only for their old age. He still has some elderly respect after all.

"P-please, Secretary Park! Don't tell this to the CEO! I'm begging you!" Vice President Kim sobs while he smothers his face against the ground literally shy away from Chanyeol's shoe. "Let's just pretend nothing happened, shall we?! Y-you never found out about the embezzlement funds! I'll give you any asset that you ask me! Just please, don't tell this to the CEO!"

"P-please listen to the Vice President, Secretary Park! We've been working for the company for more than a decade already! We cannot just lose our positions!" Secretary Zhang pleads after him, taking off his thick-framed glasses with his shaking hands as he cries, "Tell us how much money you want so we could share it with you!"

Chanyeol laughs darkly, shaking his head. He gets his phone, taps a number, and presses it against his ear.

"Security."

Profanities and screams arise from both men as they are taken away by force by the security. Dusting off his coat as Chanyeol picks up the paper containing the data about the illegal transfer of funds, he clicks his tongue and smirks.

"Tch. How dare those old geezers bribe me."

What happened today is a foreseen anomaly that Chanyeol has already expected, unfortunately. Working as the Secretary of the President & Chief Executive Officer of Byun Hotels & Company for more than a decade now, he has already mastered the techniques of corruption and fraud of anyone wanting to steal money from his boss. In no time, those people will find their place; right behind bars where they belong.

"Secretary Park, the CEO is calling for you in his office."

"Is the CEO done with his...?"

"Ah, yes... I saw the Omegas come out about ten minutes ago."

"I see. Thank you."

The staff bows at him before she leaves quickly like she doesn't want to be questioned anymore. Fixing his new tie nicely and slightly exhaling on his palm to smell his breath, Chanyeol walks towards the room and gently knocks on the closed door.

"Sir, I'm here. Can I enter?"

_I told you to be goddamned careful with the teeth, what the hell!?_

Chanyeol clears his throat when he hears the faint voice of his boss who is clearly annoyed. "Sir," he hollers louder, "You called for me?"

 _Get off my lap, you useless bitch._ Loud shuffling noises before Chanyeol hears a reply.

"Ah, yes. Come in, Secretary Park!"

Chanyeol has his eyes lowered when he steps inside the spacious disarray office. Although he can't completely see what his boss has been up to, he can already tell based on the mess on the floor what Baekhyun did. There are dirty tissues, used condoms, empty bottle of lubes, and dried cum everywhere. He would be disgusted if he didn't know who Baekhyun is. His Alpha superior played around with his dolls again. Maybe three to five Omegas this time.

But it's fine. Chanyeol is already used to his boss' crazy antics and sexual exploits; it doesn't bother him actually, as long as he's getting paid high, as long as he can stay by Baekhyun's side, and as long as his boss never gets serious about finding a mate and a lifetime partner. Which, he is sure, Baekhyun has no plans on doing ever. His boss is too busy dealing with the company to even think about marriage seriously.

Despite being a promiscuous player who enjoys casually hooking up with Omegas, Baekhyun is a perfectionist at work, not to mention he is outstandingly intelligent and capable as the company's head even as a young bachelor. He might be a self-centered egotistical bastard who thinks highly of himself just because he is an Alpha who has money and power, Chanyeol doesn't really care. He is Baekhyun's Secretary after all, his loyal dog who cleans up after his boss' mess, who also happens to be secretly head-over-heels in love with him for as long as he could remember.

"Get out of my sight."

Standing by the door, Chanyeol unconsciously lifts his eyes up, having a glimpse of that naked Omega male who has a collar on his neck sneaking out of the room in record time.

"Fuck. So annoying..."

Chanyeol quickly drops his sight back to the floor when Baekhyun stands up from the leather couch, wearing a golden leopard-print bathrobe. He can sense that Baekhyun is approaching his spot, so he maintains his calm stance and expressionless face.

"Did you already take care of the Vice President and his Secretary?"

"Yes, I did. Attorney Do called and he said that the Prosecutor will summon them for interrogation soon."

Baekhyun laughs victoriously.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Chanyeol nods.

"Sir, you have an important meeting with the Board at three, remember? Would you mind getting ready for it now?"

"But I'm still not in the mood to work today," Baekhyun whines childishly, "Can we just cancel it? I want to sleep." He yawns and stretches his arms. "I've used all my energy fucking those Omegas. I shouldn't have overdone it last night."

"I understand that you're tired, but what you want is clearly impossible," Chanyeol denies. He promptly looks around the room and spots at the coat rack Baekhyun's perfectly ironed suit, "Go take a shower. I'll call for the room service to clean up your office and prepare your lunch."

"Okay," Baekhyun says dismissively. Chanyeol is too uptight when it comes to work as usual. He pauses to offer his Secretary a short once-over before he goes to the bathroom, "Oh. And one more thing."

Chanyeol looks at his boss in the eye for the very first time this day.

"Nice tie."

The tiny smile on Chanyeol's lips only appears after the door of the shower clicks shut.

*

The tensed conference hall is packed with the members of the board and superiors of the company's every department sitting across a long table. The swivel chair at the foremost is still vacated as the executives wait for the CEO's presence. Chanyeol peeks at his watch. Should he call Baekhyun again?

Hearing the door swing open, the low murmurs automatically silence as they all rise in sync and perform a bow to welcome Baekhyun's arrival. Baekhyun might be the youngest person in this room, but he has the highest position among the rest. At the age of thirty-three, he is already the President of a big corporation and he's successfully great at it. Chanyeol respects and admires that part of him.

Chanyeol slightly lifts his eyes up, taking in the sight of his boss now professionally clad in a sleek metallic gray suit that hugs his perfectly fit body; not too feminine and neither too muscular. Just merely walking and existing like that without opening his mouth and saying a word, Baekhyun already radiates dominance and authority laced with elegance and superiority. As expected, Baekhyun's powerful Alpha pheromones still affect a normal Beta like him. He knows he shouldn't be worshiping and fantasizing about how astounding his boss at this ungodly hour right now, but what can he do? Baekhyun looks so damn hot and captivating (as always) without fail. Chanyeol could lose his sanity and do anything just to be stepped on by him.

"Secretary Park."

Chanyeol hastily goes back to his senses, pulling Baekhyun's chair out of the table as he stands behind Baekhyun's right. Raising his hand, Baekhyun signals everyone to respectively take their seat so they could start the conference.

"The dismissal of Vice President Kim and Secretary Zhang will be discussed for today's meeting, as well as other significant agenda concerning the newly established sister hotel in Germany," Baekhyun starts as he speaks into the microphone. He flips the notes on top of the table after licking his thumb, "With regards to this, I require everyone to take these matters into consideration. Firstly, I would like to..."

Recording notes and jotting the minutes while Baekhyun talks corporate jargons eloquently, it still amazes Chanyeol that this Baekhyun is the same person who curses like a machine behind closed doors. Nobody in this room knows Baekhyun's true colors aside from him, and that fact slightly makes him feel a bit ahead of others. Of course, hypocrites would try to dirty Baekhyun's name and spread scandalous rumors, and as his Secretary, Chanyeol's job includes tidying his boss' reputation by either threatening or shutting them up with money.

The meeting finishes smoothly and accordingly with everyone filing out of the room save for him and Baekhyun who seems to be still busy typing away on his phone. Glancing at his watch as he waits for the CEO, Chanyeol learns that it's only an hour before Baekhyun's last schedule for this day. His boss didn't forget about Senator Lee's birthday, did he? It's an exclusive invitation only for him so he must be there tonight.

Chanyeol clears his throat.

"Sir. I suggest we leave now for the party. Should I prepare the car?"

Beeping noises and a loud explosion.

"Damn! These imbeciles! I'm out of bullets!"

"Bullets?"

"They didn't even back me up! Now, I'm killed!" Baekhyun kicks with his feet and starts a tantrum, throwing his phone angrily on the floor like a kid deprived of candy. "Those motherfuckers!"

Chanyeol helplessly sighs, crouching and picking up the discarded phone. Good thing it didn't break. Sometimes though, Baekhyun could be surprisingly childish. Chanyeol has to deal with that behavior since it's part of his job.

"The Senator and his daughter are expecting for your presence tonight. Should we head out now?"

Baekhyun looks disinterested as he turns to Chanyeol.

"What time is the party again?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Hmm. What should I wear, then?"

"I think you already look great in what you're wearing right now, Sir."

"Oh, is that so? Then, how about you? Don't tell me you're gonna attend the event looking like that?"

"What's wrong with a formal suit?" Chanyeol is confused as he asks, looking at himself. "Should I change into a new one?"

The CEO lets out a boisterous laugh it annoys Chanyeol a little.

"Hahahaha! You're really an idiot, aren't you? That's cute, Secretary Park, when you're being naive sometimes," Baekhyun flips his hand and clicks his tongue that has Chanyeol clenching his fist, "I mean, you're wearing cheap clothes and you're gonna stick to me the whole night? Do you wanna embarrass your boss in front of the VIP's?"

"No. Sir," Chanyeol mutters without engaging eye contact. "I apologize."

"Alright, then. I'm pointing that out not to make you feel bad, okay?" Swaying on his swivel chair, Baekhyun reaches for the intercom and speaks, "Bring it in."

In less than a minute, a delivery man carrying a white rectangular box enters the room. Baekhyun stands up to leave his sign before the man disappears with a polite bow. Crossing his arms over his chest, he offers a still baffled Chanyeol a tiny smile before gesturing at the present laid out on the table.

"Open it. It's for you."

Following the order, Chanyeol promptly removes the lid of the box and the tracing paper to unravel the nicely folded brand new tuxedo inside. Just by thinking about how much this clothing must've cost is already making Chanyeol panic.

"Do you like it?"

"I," Chanyeol says, smoothing the expensive fabric with his palm, "Yes, I do."

"I didn't know your exact measurements so I just imagined and approximated how tall you are and how wide your shoulders are," Baekhyun explains as he taps on his chin before sitting back again on the chair. "Come to think of it. I haven't given you anything on your birthday last year, have I? I was in overseas that time so I hope this gift could make up for it."

"Ah, no. It's alright. Thank you for the thought," Chanyeol bows, "I appreciate it a lot."

"Well, if you really do appreciate my gift, why don't you wear it now?"

"Okay, then. Please excuse me for a moment."

Chanyeol gets the clothes from the box and is about to leave when Baekhyun speaks.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll put these on like what you said."

"Tch. Are you a girl? Why would you go to a fucking bathroom?" Baekhyun laughs. "Just fit the tuxedo right here in front of me." He drums his fingers on the chair handle and lets out a bright smile towards his Secretary. He crosses his legs and tilts his head cutely. "So I'd know if it looks good on you."

"But this place is a bit..."

"Hey, we're both men anyway. No need to get shy around me."

Baekhyun is indeed one cruel, shameless son of a bitch who often tests Chanyeol's patience at any opportunity. Baekhyun knows he could never say no to him and his boss is using that to his own advantage.

"What are you waiting for? Do it."

Taking off his coat, Chanyeol keeps his silence and composure as he prevents himself to reach his limit. The cold air conditioning inside the room touches his naked back after unbuttoning his white long sleeves underneath. He slides out his arms to completely take it off, revealing chiseled abs and perfectly toned chest open for Baekhyun's sight. The light hits the Chinese character tattoo on the dimples of his spine when he unconsciously flexes his hips, eliciting an amused chuckle from Baekhyun.

"You're hitting the gym quite a lot, Chanyeol. It shows."

Two things that Chanyeol is confident about are his height and his body. And when you say body, that also includes the dick.

"Yes, I do work out frequently."

"From a far, you could be mistaken for an Alpha with your amazing body. Too bad you're just a Beta."

Chanyeol holds his breath. _Just a Beta._

"Should I take off my pants as well, Sir?"

"What do you think? Should you?"

Baekhyun has his scrutinizing eyes lingering on every part of Chanyeol's exposed body. Chanyeol can feel the intense glare inch by inch as he answers his boss by opening the fly of his slacks. Tugging the zipper down, it makes a crispy noise in the air causing him goosebumps. Standing in his black Calvin Klein underwear looking like a model, he turns around to face his boss and waits for a reaction. He catches Baekhyun's eyes stopping in between his legs before looking at him in the eye.

"Impressive," Baekhyun comments, nodding to himself with a playful smile on his lips, "How tall are you exactly?"

"I'm over six feet," Chanyeol answers, taking his time to finally dress up and wear the gifted overpriced clothes. It smells Gucci and he can already feel like a billionaire. "I stopped growing when I reached twenty-three."

"I envy you on that part," Baekhyun sulks jokingly as he rises from his chair. He paces towards his Secretary to help him fix his collar. "Can you donate me like, a few inches of your height?"

Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun's dainty fingers are light and gentle tucking that small white cloth inside the pocket of his coat. "I don't think there's a need for that, Sir. Your average height makes you adorable."

Baekhyun's hand pauses.

"Nobody has ever dared call me adorable." Then he steps back and admires his work. "That's kind of new to hear."

Chanyeol puts on the bowtie himself.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you."

"It's fine."

"How do I look?"

"The tux looks perfect on you. I do have a good eye," Baekhyun shrugs and turns his back around, "Let's go."

"Do you want me to call your personal chauffeur or?"

"No. I want it to be just the two of us."

Chanyeol could've given it an underlying meaning if not for the literal situation. Nevertheless, he follows his boss, just one step behind his right to where he always belongs.

The drive to the Senator's villa is enveloped with comfortable silence; Baekhyun, with his chin perched on his knuckles, is at the backseat of the car blankly gazing out of the window while Chanyeol takes the wheel and steals glances at him once in a while.

"Eyes on the road," Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol goes back focusing on driving.

"Is there something bothering you, Sir?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting bored."

"When we arrive at the party, you'll be enjoying yourself again. Pick up any Omegas that you want."

"I'm pretty much getting sick of them," Baekhyun hums as he meets Chanyeol's eyes at the mirror, "Should I hook up with something different? What do you think?"

That results a little grin from Chanyeol.

"That's for you to decide, Sir. Just don't cause too much work for your Secretary."

"Such a bummer," Baekhyun chuckles, rolling his eyes.

Few pleasantries and greetings are exchanged with Senator Lee and his daughter; throwing conversations with the higher-ups in the middle of the luxurious dinner and expensive drinks, and Chanyeol sees his boss already getting his action for tonight. There Baekhyun is surrounded by one, two. Three. Four. Five. Five in total, three Omega men who must be elite prostitutes and two Beta women whom Chanyeol saw modeling on TV before.

"What time will you be done? I'll wait for you in the car," Chanyeol whispers after he approaches his boss, leaning in to Baekhyun's side.

"You should have fun, too," Baekhyun says, clasping his Secretary's shoulder. He also whispers back to him it causes a tingle to Chanyeol's ear. "Don't worry, I already did you a favor."

Turning his head around, Chanyeol spots three alluring women he has no idea where they came from. The ladies are all giving him naughty smiles, inviting him to fuck their brains out already.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chanyeol," Baekhyun cackles, playfully spanking Chanyeol's butt before doing a flirty wave as he leaves with his new 'dolls' for tonight.

The red wine tastes a combination of sweet and tangy against Baekhyun's tastebuds as he gulps a small sip on the offered glass from his whore. Clicking his tongue, Baekhyun glares down at the male slut in between his legs stuffed with a big cock and choking on it. Hand grasping the back of the Omega's head, Baekhyun squeezes his jaw and gives his hair a harsh forward pull.

"Suck harder! Are you fucking retarded or what?"

Sighing boredly at the weak response around his semi-hard dick, Baekhyun scoffs in annoyance. He grabs the Omega's head to withdraw his mouth out of the length, only to plunge it back in so that the tip of his cock reaches the slut's constricted throat.

Both obscene women sitting naked with Baekhyun on the couch share a mocking laugh as they smoke weed, watching the scene of Baekhyun face-fucking the poor Omega male. Amused, Baekhyun turns to his left bitch, and parts his mouth apart so that she can slip the joint in between his mouth. He then takes two hits, inhaling the pot and puffing it once he's done.

"Who told you to stop? Keep fucking until I come from watching you both."

The pornographic sight before him seems to be naturally mundane to Baekhyun, being a voyeur to the two Omega sluts doing sixty-nine and fucking each other's mouths. It's entertaining to Baekhyun at least in the beginning. He was in the mood earlier to bend them over as he fucks them hard, dumping his cum deep inside their holes, and denying them from their orgasm so they had no choice but to climax dry. Omega's sensual reactions really look cute whenever they beg for an Alpha's cock, but sometimes, it's getting a bit sickening. These sluts shamelessly enjoy how an Alpha could nearly impregnate them it eventually makes Baekhyun bored.

_Ahh, more, faster please! Harder! Ahh!_

The Omegas are a huge moaning mess now it annoys the shit out of Baekhyun. Looks like the bottom is seriously taking that small penis very well even though it's nowhere near an Alpha's size? Bullshit. What a trash.

"Well, this is getting boring," Baekhyun mutters to himself, ignoring the slut who's furiously trying his best to give him a sloppy blowjob. Looking around the dark room, Baekhyun's eyes unconsciously trail at the wall, suddenly wondering about what's happening in the next room.

"Hm, I wonder if Chanyeol's having a good time there."

Is his prim and proper Secretary wilding out now without him? Is Chanyeol next to his room banging those whores, too? Fucking them senseless while still wearing that expensive tuxedo he gave him?

"Fuck!"

Baekhyun groans lowly, spurting his load directly into the Omega's hanging mouth, so the slut does all his might to capture every single drop of his cum. He gently caresses the male's flushed cheek, before roughly slapping his face with his throbbing cock.

"Hey. Come here, you two. Here's your reward."

At the mention of that, both Omega males fucking each other quickly separate, hurriedly getting on their knees in front of Baekhyun to accept their prize. Rising up from his seat and undoing his robe, Baekhyun lazily strokes his cock and messily paints the male sluts' faces with his thick cum. He hears the lewd women behind him chuckle in their high and wasted state, and it puts an evil smirk on Baekhyun's lips. He sees them already soaking wet and excited, spreading their legs open for his cock.

"Get on all fours," Baekhyun commands the Betas, "I'll do you bitches next."

*

The pounding headache in his temples is killing Chanyeol this early Sunday morning. Cracking his eyes open and getting up from his bed in his boxers, Chanyeol vaguely remembers last night's events. Allotting a minute of silence and self-realization as he wanders his eyes around his messy bedroom, he recalls everything inside his brain upon seeing his wrinkled tuxedo lying on the floor.

"What the fuck," Chanyeol curses, scowling in disgust at his own hand specked with dried semen. Just to make sure, he tugs his underwear down and sees a spot where his cum has parched. He also lifts up the covers, finding crumpled tissues and a bottle of lotion lying beside his pillow.

"Shit," Chanyeol hisses, slapping his forehead in mortification. "Am I really that pent-up?"

Memories surge back in his senses only to remind how miserable he was last night. When Baekhyun left him with those prostitutes after the dinner, they all went to the room adjacent to his boss. As soon as the door was closed and the bitches started undressing and kneeling down to suck his flaccid cock, Chanyeol remembers himself taking out a notebook full of blank cheques, writing nine zeros at the end of the number 1. He threw it to the sluts and told them,

"Get the fuck out of here."

Chanyeol recalls spending the whole night drinking alone at the balcony after that, until he got severely drunk and verbally unresponsive. His boss called his chauffeur that was how he got home, and when he finally reached his condo in a wasted state, that was when he took off his tuxedo and masturbated to the thoughts of Baekhyun, his boss, his fucking superior. Fantasizing about the two of them having sex, he painstakingly jerked off like a crazy pubescent teenager until he fell asleep with cum soaking his underwear. He's such a pervert.

To freshen up his body and mind, Chanyeol decides to take a bath also in attempt to forget his self-loathing. But it ends up on him though, to relieving himself by jacking off again under the shower and furiously stroking his cock slippery with soap until it grows rock hard inside his fist.

"Ahhh, shit... It feels so good."

It must be nice if he was born an Omega; he would hook up with Baekhyun as one of his dolls anytime, having his frivolous Alpha superior fuck him doggy style and even bareback, implanting him his seeds so he could have his offspring. He would also love Baekhyun touching every inch of his skin, willingly granting him the right to bless him with his cum, as he obediently kneels down for his erection to praise how it grows large in his mouth. He would serve his Alpha like a god, offering his body to Baekhyun and no one but him and only him.

Or it could be nice too, if Baekhyun was a Beta instead. He could have his short boss riding his cock and erotically bouncing up and down his lap until he climaxes untouched. Baekhyun would be a moaning mess, screaming profanities at how good it feels like to have a thick cock penetrating his hot insides. His boss would lie underneath him, while he roughly thrusts his proud cock deep into his pretty face after rimming his asshole nicely. He would let Baekhyun suck his big manhood down his throat, before fucking his tight little asshole in a reverse cowgirl position.

 _Ah_. That must be extremely amazing.

"Fuck... I'm gonna come... Shit!"

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut as he agressively pumps his erection while letting the cool water stream down his back, imagining doing all those lustful things with Baekhyun and vice versa. He doesn't mind the position honestly; top or bottom, he could be versatile. Anything is fine with him as long as he gets it on with the person he likes. But it's not like he could just casually ask Baekhyun to sleep with him. After all, Baekhyun is an Alpha and also his boss. He can't risk his stable job and the professional relationship he has with Baekhyun only to quench his sexual frustrations.

"Mnghh... Byun Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol intensely reaches his climax after a while, coming hard on the bathroom floor with a drawn-out moan until his knees turn jelly.

Enough of the fantasy and get back to reality. He then goes out of the shower, dresses up, and makes himself something to eat, before lounging in front of the television after washing the dishes and utensils he used in cooking. Living alone in a condo for so many years, this has become his monotone routine outside the company. Good thing he has no work today; he could relax for a bit and act like a normal human being crushing over someone, and not a CEO's Secretary who needs to be always composed, polite, and strictly professional. Tomorrow he's gonna go back to that set-up so he must enjoy this while it lasts.

The doorbell rings.

"I'm not expecting a visitor, though."

Checking his door through the peephole to see who it is, Chanyeol's eyes immediately turn as big as saucers upon seeing the President of their company standing outside his unit. Panic rushes through him when Baekhyun presses the doorbell again, leaning in close to the door as if he could see him inside in his hyperventialting state.

"Shit!" Chanyeol turns around in haste and scans his practically trash of a living room, spotting every unorganized stuff dwelling everywhere. The incessant buzzing of the doorbell is even making his thumping heart jump out of his ribcage while he attempts to 'clean' the place. "Fuck, why's he here!?" He instantly grabs the cans of beer and dirty socks lying on the messy table and dumps them on the garbage and laundry basket respectively. He also quickly fixes the disheveled shoes inside the rack and kicks away unnecessary stuff under the cabinet. He'll deal with that later. "Ahhh! What else!?"

Glancing here and there, Chanyeol's eyes automatically widen in shock at his opened bedroom, having a glimpse of his tousled bedsheets with those disgusting tissues and lotion he used to jerk off last night. He tosses and discards them all under the bed, shoving them away with some of his unwashed boxer shorts and pajamas. He covers the mess with a rug and a few books. He'll also deal with that later.

"Isn't he home?" Baekhyun asks himself, hitting the doorbell for the fourth time. He contemplates whether to just leave or try again one more time, when the door finally swings open to his surprise.

Chanyeol is panting heavily as he holds the doorknob.

"I'm... sorry... Haah... to keep you... Haah... waiting..." Chanyeol instantly says the moment he opens the door to his boss. Baekhyun, who's usually stunning wearing casual white tees plus a stylish coat appearing semi-formal in his attire, looks confused and bothered for a certain reason.

Baekhyun sends him a judgmental stare.

"Am I... interrupting something?"

"No, Sir. I was just in the middle of cleaning the house," Chanyeol answers now in a calm manner, as though a spirit of formality and professionalism has succumbed onto him. "Please come in."

The white soft curtains hanging by the window are dancing, as the cool breeze gracefully blows from the opened balcony facing the living room. Chanyeol arrives from the kitchen with a small kettle, carefully pouring the green tea to Baekhyun's fancy cup before he takes a seat at the sofa across his boss.

Silence lingers pleasantly while the both of them drink their tea in comfort. Chanyeol internally admires how Baekhyun can still appear refined and elegant, looking so aesthetically pleasing in normal clothes doing normal stuff. Contrary to him who's probably looking ugly right now in a faded t-shirt and a pair of old sweat pants. If only he knows Baekhyun is gonna come over, he should've picked nicer clothes to wear. He just hopes Baekhyun won't notice how tensed he is at this moment.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here, Secretary Park?" Baekhyun gently puts down his cup its base clinks on the glass coffee table. He turns to Chanyeol who's sitting five feet away from him in his straightened back and closed legs.

 _Right._ Chanyeol almost slips that out of his mind. What is his boss exactly doing at his place anyway? Is it actually Monday today and he skipped work? Did he make a mistake on a report and Baekhyun is here to personally fire him? Is he gonna be sent to their new company abroad to work for another boss?

"What brings you here, Sir? You should've called me first."

"Well," Baekhyun chuckles in amusement. "How could I call you when your phone's with me?" He fishes out Chanyeol's phone from his coat pocket, flipping it in the air. "You forgot it in my car last night."

"Oh, my bad. Thank you for bringing it back," Chanyeol accepts it with two hands. Shame on him, he totally forgot about his phone that he even made his boss deliver it to him face-to-face. "Though you didn't have to bother coming up here personally."

"You were pretty drunk last night and I wanted to check up on you myself," That makes Chanyeol a bit giddy but he pushes it back in his chest. Baekhyun stands up, wandering his eyes around the unit just to have something to interest him. "How are you? Are you still hung-over?"

Chanyeol lowers his sight on the floor.

"I'm all right now, Sir. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, you have a dog?"

Baekhyun curiously points at the bowl of dog food at the kitchen counter with a name Toben on it.

"Yes. He's staying at my sister's house right now."

"I didn't know you have a sister. Younger or older?"

"Older. I'm two years younger than her."

"Oh. I see."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's back as he stands right there in front of his television. Baekhyun seems to be viewing the pictures hanging on the wall; they're his photos back in high school and some memorable photographs of him with his family taken when he was young.

Now that he thinks about it, Baekhyun hasn't been in his place ever since he started working for him at the company right after graduating college. There seems to be no opportunity or a reason why Baekhyun should visit him. It's not like they're friends anyway. They're strictly professional towards each other for as long as a decade now.

"Oh, what's that?"

Baekhyun passes by in front of him, heading to the kitchen like he is the owner of the house. Chanyeol can't help sighing to himself. Fuck. This is bad; he can smell his boss' perfume mixing in the air, and if Baekhyun is gonna keep traipsing himself in every part of his condo, he's gonna leave his scent all over the place.

"Sir, I think you should lea--- what are you doing?"

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and rushes over to Baekhyun who's now crouched on the floor and trying to reach something under his dining table. His eyes enlarging in horror, he immediately comes to the rescue and stops his boss from taking out what the hell even it is he's getting from that dark place.

It's too late, though. Baekhyun has retrieved something Chanyeol doesn't even know exists at the corner of his house. Why does his boss need to pry into other people's privacy? Is he always like this?

"What's this thing doing in your house?"

Chanyeol stares at the red ankle-strap high heel shoe hooked at Baekhyun's index finger.

"Is this from one of the bitches you've spent the night with?" Baekhyun lets out a maniacal laugh. "Or is it from another woman you've been fucking?"

Chanyeol's voice is caught up in his throat. He can't say a single word.

"The scent of a Beta woman has been bothering me the moment I came in. Turns out it's this thing you're keeping inside your house."

Baekhyun is indeed an Alpha with a strong sense of smell, and Chanyeol can't even tell him it's his sister's shoe. He wonders how would Baekhyun react to that? Will his boss think it's ridiculous when he finds out hooking up with women and any woman in general disgusts him? Will he say he's pathetic?

"But come to think of it," Baekhyun hums and drops the shoe on the floor, dusting off his palms as he steps forward closer to to Chanyeol, "Last night, though. I noticed something weird about you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol retains a poker face, behaving unbothered and relaxed in front of his boss. He has mastered the art of staying nonchalant. He's good at keeping his cool.

"What is it?"

A hand latches on Chanyeol's shoulder to tap and swipe away a speck of dust on his shirt. Baekhyun is giving him a salacious yet innocent smile it sends Chanyeol to the pits of hell. His nape is starting to burn same goes with his tingling chest.

"When we got home from the party, your tux still looked perfectly ironed and untouched," Baekhyun slants his head to the right questioningly with that menacing and challenging glare of his, "Tell me," he mutters seductively to Chanyeol's ear, "Did you really get it on last night?"

Chanyeol tenses.

But it also causes a mischievous smile to show upon his lips.

"What do you think? Did I fuck those women you brought me?" Chanyeol says back that has Baekhyun rising his eyebrow at him, "I was in the room next to yours. Were you curious what I was doing that time?" Chanyeol smiles at him. "Now I'm the curious one, Sir. What is it to you anyway?"

"Hah," Baekhyun scoffs out a laugh, "Hahaha." He shakes his head and clicks his tongue, "You're really something else, aren't you? Sometimes you're being naive, but often times you're being clever. I like it." He shrugs carefree to show he's dismissing the topic already. "Fine, then. I'm not gonna ask if you don't wanna tell your boss about it." He waves a hand in the air and goes back to sitting on the couch to finish his tea.

"You must've already forgotten what you asked me when I first started working for you."

Baekhyun lifts his head from sipping on his cup.

"Hm? What did I ask you that time?"

Chanyeol returns to the sofa as well, but he chooses to occupy the next seat closer to his boss.

"You asked me if I had a girlfriend to distract me from work and I said no. You asked next if I was interested in men and I said yes. Then you asked if I was _only_ interested in men... And I said yes."

"Oh," Baekhyun is stupefied for a split second as he stares dumbfounded at Chanyeol. He looks seriously alarmed though, and guilty, as realization strikes him like a bullet. "Fuck. I completely forgot about that... I thought you were bisexual."

"No, Sir. I don't swing both ways."

"Then, who owns that shoe?"

"My sister."

The conscience-stricken reaction across Baekhyun's face is at least making up for the anxiety Chanyeol felt last night. It seems genuine to him, how flustered and ashamed Baekhyun is right now.

"Well, that was embarrassing..."

"I should've reminded you about it from the start. I'm also at fault."

"No, seriously. What have I done?" Baekhyun laughs sheepishly, "You must've felt disgusted last night."

"It's fine. I just kicked them out."

"I feel guilty, honestly."

"There's no need for you to feel that way," Chanyeol replies, "It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Really?" Baekhyun hums, and the knowing glint in his eyes is now back, "But I think I should make up for it, though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know? You tell me."

The couch suddenly dips when Baekhyun shifts his ass to transfer his weight to his arms to face Chanyeol. Scooting closer to his Secretary, he places his palm on Chanyeol's knee to rub it in circles soothingly.

Chanyeol stares, freezing at that sudden physical contact, especially right now that Baekhyun is back to smirking smugly at him. Like he's been paralyzed, he can do nothing but sharply inhale when Baekhyun literally closes the gaps in between their bodies.

 _Shit_. This is dangerous.

"Say, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says with a flirtatious chuckle while giving his Secretary an erotic smile, "How long has it been since someone touched you like this?" His hand travels up to the span of Chanyeol's hard abdomen, tenderly palming the firm muscle grinding against the cloth that is bothering him. "What if a woman was doing this to you instead? Would you be disgusted?" He lifts up his shirt to completely reveal Chanyeol's sexy abs for his eyes to feast on. He grazes his fingertips along Chanyeol's tensed nipple while massaging his bulky chest. "Even as an Alpha, my hand looks so feminine, right? Are you feeling grossed out?"

"No," Chanyeol breathes a reply, "I think your hand is really pretty."

"Pfft, really?" Baekhyun giggles, "That's a nice compliment, I guess. But you know what's prettier?"

"What is it?"

"It's my hand wrapped around your cock."

Chanyeol deeply grunts at the pleasurable sensation of Baekhyun's pretty hand stroking his semi-hard cock. His boss' hand does look feminine, if not only for those sexy veins portruding on his skin which makes it manlier. This must be a dream; because here Baekhyun is, nestled in between his parted thighs, fulfilling his wild fantasies as he jerks off his hardening dick.

Fuck it. He doesn't care anymore if he looks desperate or what. Yes, he can't remember the last time he had sex with someone, and yes, he's been celibate for a long time. What's happening right now just feels so amazingly good and breathtakingly awesome. Baekhyun's smooth palm is deliciously tight, it feels so soft around his manhood as it rubs against the spaces of Baekhyun's slender fingers. Chanyeol could already come hard just from thinking about the fact that it's Baekhyun who's giving him the best handjob of his life.

"Ahh... Fuck... Don't... Don't do it faster... Or else I'll..."

"What? Or else you'll what?"

Baekhyun amusingly cackles at this adorable reaction he is causing from Chanyeol. It surprisingly excites him seeing the strict Secretary he knows getting all flustered and cute from his touch. What other faces could Chanyeol do? What kind of expression would he make when he comes? Now he's getting really curious about it.

"Look at you, Secretary Park. I can't believe you just got hard from your boss manhandling your cock," Baekhyun muses as he adjusts himself above Chanyeol's torso for better access. The man has managed to lie flat on his back, already sprawled on the couch here in his own house, "Does this turn you on? You think you're like an Omega reacting to an Alpha's touch? Hm, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol wants to shove Baekhyun away acting all arrogant at him, attacking him unfairly and even humiliating him in his own abode. How dare this motherfucking son of a bitch do that? Baekhyun is definitely a devil. He's seriously the worst and Chanyeol would still like him. Fuck it. He wants more of Baekhyun his mind is going crazy.

"Ugh, Sir... Your hand... Please..." Chanyeol begs shamelessly and he himself can't believe he's saying this. Is this an Alpha's effect even towards a Beta like him? It's too addicting he can't fight back. "Don't stop... moving it... Fuck..."

"Your dick is leaking too much," Baekhyun's annoying laugh resonates into Chanyeol's ear as he roughly quickens his pace. "Do you wanna come?"

A vigorous nod is Chanyeol's response as he joins Baekhyun's moving hand to jack his cock off. The absence of its warmth when Baekhyun suddenly abandons his length leaves a clench in his heart. It is shortly replaced with delight and nervousness, upon seeing Baekhyun now sensually unbuckling his belt and tugging down the zipper of his pants right on top of him.

 _Damn._ He looks so fucking hot and beautiful.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna put it in," Baekhyun mutters in the middle of him ripping a sachet of lube with his teeth which he obtained from the back pocket of his pants. "I wanna feel good, too. Let's come together."

Chanyeol is practically in a state of shock when Baekhyun takes out his erection from the tight confines of his underwear. This is so unfair. How can his boss' cock be as beautiful as him? It's so big, long, thick, and hard, that Chanyeol wants to shove it all inside his mouth to suck it greedily.

"Ugh, fuck, it feels so amazing, Chanyeol... Your cock is so hot against mine," Baekhyun moans as he pushes down his manhood against Chanyeol's slippery cock, after pouring lube on both of their lengths. Grinding his hips as he grabs their throbbing cocks, he thrusts his body lower for more friction while Chanyeol trembles in pleasure underneath him.

"Damn it... Ahhh... What are you..." Chanyeol heavily pants, struggling to endure it longer. He can't take it anymore at this rate; this is too arousing for his senses that he can't stop his hips from moving up to meet Baekhyun's actions. His boss' cock is just too warm and sticky on his dick, they're sliding and squelching messily against each other.

"You love it when I touch the head of your cock like this?" Baekhyun playfully teases while he rubs their erections at the same time, slowly flicking his thumb around the swollen tip of Chanyeol's twitching dick. "It's getting sensitive on this part."

"Mnghhh... Shit... I'm gonna... Ahhh," Chanyeol blocks his turned-on and sweating face with his palms to cover it, but Baekhyun's hand is quick to grab his wrist to forcefully move them away.

"Don't hide your face. I wanna look at you properly."

Has Baekhyun always been this strong and dominant? Chanyeol is helplessly getting pierced by his boss' powerful glare trained down at him, making his head spin and his insides melt.

"Fuck... I-I can't take it anymore, Sir... Mnngh..."

"Come."

Baekhyun's words are like a trigger to Chanyeol; he lets his load out abundantly it flows down to Baekhyun's fingers up to his exposed torso. Seeing Baekhyun come on his abs ignites the desire within him, feeling a sense of pride and confidence knowing he's the cause of Baekhyun's orgasm. He is shuddering in gratification when Baekhyun expertly tugs his cock and milks him dry until there's nothing left for him to release.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry," Chanyeol awkwardly apologizes when a drop of his cum accidentally smudges Baekhyun's clean cheek. His eyes widening in terror, he immediately rummages through the nearest drawer and grabs some cleansing wipes to wipe off that semen from his boss face. His hand is still shaking due to utter embarrassment.

 _Fuck_. He wants to die.

"It's fine. Let me just do it myself," Baekhyun laughs softly as he tidies his face and hands, before tucking his underwear back in his pants like he didn't just do something sexual.

Chanyeol does the same. Silently.

Baekhyun gestures at his bathroom.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Yes. Please do."

No words are exchange after that.

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun use the shower while for the meantime he laundries his boss' clothes which he literally soiled with his cum. When they're finally dry and ready to wear, Baekhyun is done washing up as well. Chanyeol gives the clothes back to Baekhyun so he can now dress up into his fresh and clean clothes that smell like cherry blossom detergent, Chanyeol's favorite scent.

"Get home safely, Sir." Chanyeol does a polite bow after opening the door of Baekhyun's luxurious car. His boss' chauffeur, Mr. Oh, has arrived to fetch the CEO so Chanyeol is now outside to see Baekhyun off, "And thank you again for bringing back my phone."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at work," Baekhyun responds with a subtle wave of his hand once he's inside the vehicle. The tinted window rises up to cover him before the car drives off to leave. Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun's car to completely disappear out of his sight, before he decides to finally straighten up his back from bowing.

He just sighs to himself and messes his hair.

"Fuck. I'm so embarrassed."

Mr. Oh has his curious eyes glancing at the car's rear-view mirror as they stop for a while due to a red light. The old man just shakes his head, thinking that Baekhyun must be going insane. It's the first time he's seeing his boss grinning so wide at nothing in particular.

"I didn't know he could make a cute face like that," Baekhyun whispers to himself. He then sniffs his clothes, letting out a hearty chuckle. "Now I smell like him."

"Is something the matter, boss?" Mr. Oh asks.

"No," Baekhyun replies, turning his head back to the window without bothering to erase the bright smile off his face, "It's nothing."

*

"Here are the files that need your sign, Sir. I already revised the consolidated report just like what you asked me."

"All right. Good work."

"And also, a package for you has arrived this morning. I left my sign at the delivery man."

"Did you open it?"

"No, I didn't."

"Okay. Just put them on the table and I'll look through those later."

Chanyeol closes the large door behind him and lets himself into his boss' spacious office. Silently, he places the documents and the suspicious parcel at the living room's table. It might be the first time that his boss has bought something weird online. The box is wrapped in a black packaging very discreetly and it doesn't even have a label on it. Could it be a contraband shipment? Drugs? A gun? Or perhaps a sex toy? It feels quite heavy, though.

As Chanyeol stands there from a distance unconsciously watching Baekhyun, he suddenly wonders how could his superior remain sophisticated and relaxed even in the middle of his stressful work. The moment Chanyeol goes back outside, it'll be the total opposite; people are chaotic and going frantic receiving calls, meeting deadlines, and dealing with a large number of costumers visiting their hotel. Do they need to be reminded by the CEO again just like yesterday? Baekhyun handled things smoothly and perfectly that time. As expected of an Alpha.

Baekhyun is not even lifting his eyes up from his computer to acknowledge Chanyeol's presence, as he's still cooped up in his position at his mountain of a desk. As the company's head, Baekhyun has been diligently working hard as usual, especially now that the hotel is recently preparing for a grand annual event. He hasn't been going out of his office that much; unless when he needs to announce something or he deems it necessary.

"You've got so much time in your hands, Secretary Park?" Baekhyun suddenly raises his head. "Get back to work."

"Ah, yes."

"Make me a cup of coffee first before you leave."

"Do you want it decaf, Sir?"

"No. Just the regular one."

Now that Chanyeol realizes it, it has been more than two weeks since _that_ incident in his condo occurred. As usual, Baekhyun is normally in his cool and unbothered state, acting the same stern CEO that he is, and Chanyeol is such a fool hoping that what happened between them probably meant something. After that day, it was never brought up. They're back to being professional towards each other, just like how things are supposed to be within their ten years of working relationship. It's as though they didn't just grind their dicks against each other until they both come from pleasure.

Baekhyun still brings Omegas in his private suite to fuck them, and Chanyeol still sleeps at night masturbating to the thoughts of his boss. _Right_. What is Chanyeol thinking anyway? What happened that day was just Baekhyun's way of casually compensating for that honest mistake. Chanyeol should be thankful at least that he got a chance to do that with the person he likes. It was the greatest moment of his life.

"Sir. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks."

Chanyeol puts down the cup of black coffee at the available space on Baekhyun's desk. While typing on his keyboard, a gentle hum is Baekhyun's only response. Baekhyun absent-mindedly picks up the cup to take a sip on the hot drink without looking, so Chanyeol, as if on reflex, suddenly holds Baekhyun's hand to stop him. He is also fast to shed his palm below the cup so the liquid won't drip on Baekhyun's clothes.

"T-the coffee, it's still hot," Chanyeol manages to say as the drink accidentally spills on his palm. The smoking hot coffee painfully burns on his skin yet he endures it, while Baekhyun stares wide-eyed at him perplexed.

Silence fills the air.

Realizing the tensed situation he is in; Chanyeol holding Baekhyun's wrist while his boss looks at him in the eyes, he quickly tears his gaze away before releasing his grasp on Baekhyun's hand. "I'm sorry." He then steps back, putting down the half-filled coffee away from their reach. "I'm just gonna make a new one."

"It's fine," Baekhyun mutters, grabbing Chanyeol's arm all of a sudden in attempt to stop him from leaving. He pulls him closer so that he can face the man. "Give me your hand."

"What are you---"

"You've got a burn here."

Chanyeol freezes as his eyes widen in shock when Baekhyun gently takes his wrist. His boss carefully stretches out his fingers to open his hand and reveal a small blister on his palm due to the burn. Baekhyun lightly presses the swollen part with his thumb, making Chanyeol wince from the sting. Fishing out a clean handkerchief from his pocket, Baekhyun uses his teeth to aid himself into folding it as an improvised bandage.

Chanyeol is mute and unresponsive as he watches how Baekhyun tenderly wraps the handkerchief around his hand to cover the burn. He can feel his heart pound ten times louder inside his chest at Baekhyun's kind gesture, seeing his boss treating his hand like it was fragile. His skin melts to where Baekhyun's touch has lingered once he is finished, as though he can still sense the mild warmth it left.

"Put your hand under running water and apply ointment on the burn afterwards."

"Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Sir."

Chanyeol curtly leaves the office with a polite bow and closes the door as he disappears. Wearing a straight face while he marches straight along the busy hallway, he pays no mind the staffs and office workers bowing at him in respect. As soon as he reaches the vacant washroom after closing and locking the door, he opens the faucet in maximum, and that is when he finally breathes now that he is alone. The running water serves at the background noise as he tightly grips his thumping chest to chase his racing breath.

"Fuck... My heart is gonna explode at this rate..."

Chanyeol stares wide-eyed at his embarrassed and flustered reflection on the mirror. He feels his knees finally give in as though his whole body is collapsing and turning weak. He cups the water with his other hand and splashes it to his reddening face in attempt to calm down his raging heartbeat.

When he deems he has completely moved on and is now properly functional after meditating, he then returns to his desk outside the CEO's office with his professional business face back on. He's just thankful nobody noticed he was gone for hours.

"Secretary Park?"

Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes, sensing a light tap on his shoulder.

"You were sleeping soundly so the staffs didn't bother waking you up," a colleague who is prepared to leave the office, kindly tells him. "It's time to go. The others have already left."

"Oh, is that so? I didn't notice I fell asleep. Thanks for waking me up."

"You seem to be working hard recently. I heard from the boss that you hurt yourself."

Feeling his neck crack from sleeping too long in a slumped uncomfortable position, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun's handkerchief still tied around his hand. A little smile slips on his mouth upon recalling what happened this afternoon. Thank goodness it wasn't a dream.

"I'll head out first, then. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodbye."

Chanyeol bids his co-worker farewell before checking the time on his phone. It's already thirty minutes past eight in the evening, so his boss must've already gone home since the whole floor is already dark and quiet. Only some computer monitors that are left turned on are serving as the light for Chanyeol to see his path.

Grabbing his bag, he is about to go to the nearest elevator when he suddenly hears a strange noise.

_"Mngh..."_

Chanyeol turns his head towards the voice.

_"Haaah..."_

Furrowing his eyebrows suspiciously, he cautiously walks towards the closed room which is the CEO's office. He's not really sure if this is where he overheard a strained voice, so he gets closer to it and presses his ear against the door. Listening curiously, his hand latches on the doorknob handle, and oh so slowly, pushes it down.

It's not locked.

_"...eol.. Mnggghhh... Oh, shit..."_

Chanyeol's heart suddenly races as his eyes widen in shock.

What was that? Was it Baekhyun's voice he heard just now? He can't be mistaken, right? It seems like his boss is still inside the office doing _something_ thatChanyeol is not supposed to see.

But what is it? What could be Baekhyun doing right now that his boss sounds so pained like that?

" _Ugh... Park... Mnghhh_ _._ _.. Chanyeol..."_

_Fuck._

Chanyeol is sure that was just his fucking name coming out of Baekhyun's lips right now. Without thinking too much, his hand smoothly slides down the handle to push the door open so that he can see what's happening inside. Upon stepping his foot at the CEO's office, he can't believe what his eyes are witnessing right now.

Because there Baekhyun is, his suporior, the boss of the Byun Hotels & Company, the CEO who is an Alpha, has his head slumped on the desk with his right hand wrapped around his hard cock while furiously jacking off. Chanyeol clamps a hand over his mouth, seeing Baekhyun tightly squeezing his legs together while sensually moving his hips up and down that thick sex toy deeply buried inside his asshole.

"Haaah, shit... _Chanyeol_..."

Frozen on his spot, eyes wide, and ridiculously speechless --- Chanyeol stares completely dumbfounded at the erotic sight of Baekhyun in this very surprising state. But what surprises him more is actually the fact that he is now legitimately hearing Baekhyun moan his name in a very lewd way while his boss bounces his ass up and down on that black dildo.

"Mmngh.... It feels so good... Ugh... Shit... Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol, who's still standing at the door, causes an unnecessary noise with his shoe as he steps on a piece of paper on the floor. Hearing something rustle from a distance, Baekhyun immediately shoots his head up, automatically meeting the eyes of his Secretary now fully staring at him.

Chanyeol steps forward.

"W-what are you--- DON'T LOOK!!!" Baekhyun loudly screams in mortification, as if all the blood in his body has rushed up to his glowing red face at how humiliated he is. Grabbing something on the desk that is nearest to him, he quickly throws a box of paperclips at Chanyeol who manages to easily dodge it away.

"Don't come any closer!"

Chanyeol all of a sudden seems to lose his rationality upon seeing this vulnerable side of his boss. Absentmindedly, he closes the door behind him and locks it shut. His feet won't stop moving towards Baekhyun who is now a blushing mess glaring defensively at him. He has known his superior for more than ten years now, so why is he only seeing this rare side of him for the first time? Is Baekhyun in a rut right now? Alphas do get spontaneous ruts like how Omegas go through heat, right? Has Baekhyun been always so lewd like this?

Baekhyun shoots him a sharp glare, "W-what the fuck are you---"

"Sir. You look like you need some help," Chanyeol mutters calmly, kneeling down in front of his boss so he can reach Baekhyun's exposed crotch. "You've been struggling with this, haven't you?"

Baekhyun is still about to say something more when Chanyeol's hand has already reached underneath his thighs to withdraw that girthy sex toy plunged inside his tight butthole. Flinching at the unwelcomed pain and pleasure, he finds himself clinging onto Chanyeol's shoulders for support as the Secretary carefully takes the dildo out only to gently push it back in. The rough sensation makes Baekhyun's body shiver and his toes curl, helplessly squeezing his eyes to endure it.

"Ah!" Baekhyun jolts. "That fucking... hurts..."

"Is this your first time using something like this?" Chanyeol asks, receiving a slow nod as a reply, "Don't tell me this dildo was the package I received for you this morning? Aren't you really a perverted boss?" He laughs annoyingly as his grand payback for all the times Baekhyun made him feel like shit. "I can't believe an Alpha like you would use a fake cock to penetrate his ass."

"S-stop talking.... and just do it slowly..." Baekhyun angrily clenches his fists yet he is too weak and turned on to shove Chanyeol away, especially if the man is now grabbing his swollen cock to quickly stroke it in time with the toy's deep penetration in his hole, "Ah, fuck! Not... Not there... Not on my..."

"You like it here? When I move the dildo on this spot, it makes you tremble, right?"

"No, it doesn't... It feels... really weird inside of me..."

"You are such a terrible liar, Sir."

Baekhyun shakes his head in denial while heavily panting and aggressively clutching on Chanyeol's back. He can sense his cock harden even more while his butt overflows with slickness due to the huge amount of lube he applied.

"I clearly heard how you moaned my name earlier. You look like you were enjoying pleasuring yourself while you think of me," Chanyeol arrogantly says while he increases the strength of his hand movements around Baekhyun's erection. He adjusts his position in front of his boss' lap so that he can replace his palm with his salivating mouth, "You must be really curious how a Beta man's mouth would feel like around your cock. Especially if it's your Secretary's."

"Fuck, yeah," Baekhyun answers truthfully, forcefully grabbing Chanyeol's head and guiding the Secretary's mouth down to his awaiting and leaking dick, "I want you to suck me off, Chanyeol... I wanna fuck your throat so bad..."

Hallowing his cheeks and blowing Baekhyun's twitching manhood to suck it off, Chanyeol uses his right hand to stroke the thick base of Baekhyun's dick as he slurps its wet head obscenely. While doing that, he also fucks his boss' entrance with the long dildo by his left hand. It has Baekhyun shamelessly shivering under his touch which sends him a proud mental smirk.

"Mnghh... If you... If you keep on doing both... I won't be able to hold myself back..." Baekhyun whimpers, thrusting his hips to harshly fuck Chanyeol's addicting mouth while pushing his ass down to meet Chanyeol's firm hand inserting the sex toy in his butt, "Y-your mouth... feels so great... I'm so close..."

"Sir, I'll bet you'll come with just my mouth," Chanyeol mutters, "Look at your cock. It's turning into such a pretty color."

"Shit... Mmgh.... Chanyeol, I'm gonna..."

Chanyeol is also at his limit painfully enduring the restraining hard-on caged inside his pants at how erotic his boss is reacting right now. Baekhyun, the man of his dreams and his fantasies, is now withering all because of his blowjob. Baekhyun looks very smutty and sexually arousing everytime his thick cock goes in and out of his lips. The Alpha juices he emits taste sweet, even the air around him smells sweet.

"Fuck, this is no good... Stop... Stop sucking!" Baekhyun yells, suddenly pulling his rigid cock out of the presence of Chanyeol's lips before he could even reach his climax. He also takes the sex toy out of his hole, dismissing it somewhere on the floor. "I don't wanna come in your mouth. I wanna have more of you."

That abrupt action causes Chanyeol to be alarmed and intimidated. Shifting his position as he rises up from his seat, Baekhyun is now looking at Chanyeol with his eyes dark, offering him a domineering glare.

"I wanna put it inside you."

Cold sweat starts to dribble on Chanyeol's temples as chills run down his spine while he freezes on his spot. He feels his chest hammer while his stomach flip in combined excitement and fear. In less than a split-second, the smug and dominant look that Chanyeol has grown to admire is now back on Baekhyun's handsome face. How could his boss be this amazingly cool yet strangely terrifying at the same time?

"You made me so fucking hard, Chanyeol. Now I suddenly wanna fuck you," Baekhyun giggles, powerfully pulling Chanyeol's body up and shoving his face down on the desk so that he is bending over in front of him. He snugly presses behind his Secretary and crawls his magical hands in front of Chanyeol's front to unbuckle his belt, hurriedly undoing his pants and tugging his underwear down his ankles.

"Don't worry, I'll let you put it in me, too. Next time."

_Next time?_

_Fuck._ Chanyeol internally screams yes.

"Wow. You really have a flat ass," Baekhyun cackles provokingly, spanking the hard as a board buttocks that Chanyeol possesses. "Spread your legs wider for me."

"P-please wait a moment."

"What is it?"

"I haven't," Chanyeol roughly closes his eyes after exhaling a deep shaky sigh. He senses Baekhyun's ticklish fingertips lightly poking the cleft of his ass cheeks, "I haven't taken it... from the back yet..."

That results a surprised and amused laugh from Baekhyun.

"Oh. So, I'll be your first, then?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case, then will you let me do the honor to take your ass virginity?"

Chanyeol breathes and nods his head.

"Gladly, Sir."

Baekhyun confirms it's consensual by letting Chanyeol repeat it, because he's not one to have sex with someone without proper agreement. When Chanyeol verifies his consent, Baekhyun begins his preparation on Chanyeol's asshole so he could properly take him with ease.

"I told you it was my first time too, using a sex toy in my ass," Baekhyun starts, as though he's narrating a bedtime story while coating his fingers with a huge amount of lube, "I really did it out of curiosity because I was really bored." He widens Chanyeol's buttcheeks and tenderly insets one sleek finger in. "And I suddenly thought of you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol nervously holds his breath inside his lungs, flinching when he feels his boss carefully adding two more fingers inside his hole to scissor and stretch out his virgin entrance. Chanyeol's long legs are shaking against the desk as he bears this awkward and straining position, having his ass sticking out and exposed in the air for Baekhyun's better access.

"Let's just say that I'm sexually attracted to you, Secretary Park. Even though you're a Beta, anyone would think that you're really hot, right? Even an Alpha like me?" Baekhyun continues talking while rubbing his three slender fingers in and out of Chanyeol's slick asshole; sometimes grazing them up to reach a certain tingly spot, "And it just crossed my mind that I wanna make a mess out of you. It must be really attractive, the expressions that you'll make when I fuck you."

"Me too," Chanyeol suddenly blurts out.

That makes Baekhyun pause.

"What?"

"I also... Mngh!" Chanyeol chokes out a lewd moan when Baekhyun's fingers finally discover his sensitive prostate, "...think that you're very attractive, Sir... To the point that I... fantasize about you... every night..."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes."

"You get off by imagining me having sex with you?"

"Yes... Yes, I do..."

"Well, that's cute," Baekhyun chuckles softly, squeezing his Secretary's firm butt and feeling tough muscles instead. Ripping a tiny packet, he expertly slips a condom around his excited cock, "Though it was kind of late admitting that to me, I still like your honesty."

"Would you fire me?"

"Nope. The more I would like to keep you by my side."

"AH, FUCK!!!" Chanyeol frantically screams on top of his lungs as he claws his nails against the hard surface of the desk, feeling the sudden intrusion of Baekhyun's large cock inside his tight asshole. "Mngh... You should've... given me a heads-up first before putting... it in..."

Baekhyun laughs mercilessly.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

Chanyeol sighs, nodding furiously.

It's in. It's finally in. Baekhyun's thick cock is now slowly pushing right against his hot walls. The way Baekhyun is thrusting feels so pleasurably painful yet extremely wonderful it's making Chanyeol go insane. So this is how an Alpha's cock feels like. So this is how _Baekhyun's_ cock feels like. How lucky were those filthy Omegas to have felt this kind of heavenly sensation. His boss' large manhood keeps on rubbing around his squelching insides and it's causing his erect cock to throb more in between his thighs.

"Shit... Stop clamping me down," Baekhyun moans in between his strong and accurate pace, holding Chanyeol's back as he amusingly watches how his big dick goes in and out of Chanyeol's narrow entrance so smoothly, "Relax a little, will you? Your hole is fucking squeezing around me..."

"I-I can't help it... It hurts... but it feels so amazing," Chanyeol cries in graticiation while stroking his own hard cock in time with Baekhyun's livid penetrations. There's something inside of him that Baekhyun keeps on precisely hitting, causes his stomach to tingle and his asshole to clench, "Sir... Be gentle... If you do it like that... I'm gonna... Fuck!"

"Your asshole is begging to be filled up. How can I go easy on you? Hm?" Baekhyun withdraws his length out and quickly shoves it back in, fucking Chanyeol relentlessly until he can sense his orgasm incoming. His thrusts turn rapid and frantic as he places his hands around Chanyeol's hips firmly, "How are you as tight as an Omega? Fucking shit, Chanyeol... It feels so good!"

"Please be gentle! You're being too fast!"

"Fuck... I'm gonna come!"

Chanyeol's hazy eyes travel in between his legs, watching Baekhyun's precious cum stream abundantly from his asshole down to his inner parted thighs. Moaning in ecstasy as he also strokes his cock begging for release, he feels Baekhyun fuck his rich load back into his entrance now without the condom.

"Turn around, I wanna see you."

During both of their high, Baekhyun suddenly pulls his cock out and grabs Chanyeol up so that their bodies are now facing each other. Looking at Chanyeol's pornagraphic facial expression, he grinds his sensitive cock against his big dick and rubs their erections together for the much needed friction. It causes Chanyeol to spurt his seeds on Baekhyun's hand to make the movements slicker. Squirming, Baekhyun finishes in great satisfaction, reaching a mind-blowing orgasm he hasn't felt for a long time.

"You came a lot," he mutters the moment he separates from Chanyeol as they both arrive at the end of their climax. He turns to his drawer and rummages for towels. "Here. Go wipe yourself."

Chest still heaving, Chanyeol receives the fresh towel Baekhyun handed him so that he can clean himself. His clothes are all dirty and soiled with cum.

"Thank you."

Baekhyun wears his pants back on.

Chanyeol does the same. Quietly.

Now that what the two of them did is already finished, a thick uncomfortable silence ascends inside the office and it's killing Chanyeol. He is slightly getting suffocated by Baekhyun's Alpha scent although he can't get affected by it. It just feels so awkward, he doesn't know what else to say and how to recover from their unexpected sexual escapade.

"Mr. Oh has just arrived," Baekhyun casually speaks after checking a text on his phone, "He's already outside."

"Ah, yes."

"Don't ride the subway. I'll take you home."

"Sir. You don't have to."

"No, I insist. Your ass must be hurting a lot."

Chanyeol prevents not to blush but he's doing a bad job. Baekhyun tiny smiles at that cute sight.

"Come on. Let's go."

This is what Chanyeol fears the most, the post-realization of a beautiful serendipity; a sexual encounter with his boss that he may or may not regret in the near future.

Reality check: First, he just had sex with his boss. Second, a Beta like him was fucked by an Alpha. Third, Baekhyun took his ass virginity. And fourth, it was Baekhyun, his boss, an Alpha, who fucked his Beta ass, and that said Alpha is the person he has been secretly in love with whom again, he just had sex with. It's all the same but he doesn't care. Now he is really doomed. He might not lose his job as Baekhyun's Secretary, but he might lose his sanity wanting more of Baekhyun and falling even harder for him at this rate.

How could him, a Beta, a normal employee, a common individual, deal with these strong wave of complicated emotions, towards an Alpha, their company President, a person who is completely way out of his league? Of course, he wants to have sex with Baekhyun again; but what if he was just a replacement to any other Omega because Baekhyun was bored? Would he be able to handle that fact? Would it be alright if this thing keeps going? Should he just be thankful that Baekhyun is 'sexually attracted' to him at least? He is honestly happy but he's torn apart as well.

Why isn't he feeling the way he expected him to feel now that he finally did it with Baekhyun? Why does he actually feel conflicted... more than glad?

"Sir."

Chanyeol holds the door of Baekhyun's car after getting off at the front of his condominium building. They finally reached his place after roughly twenty minutes of a thick agonizing drive inside the car.

Baekhyun looks up to him, waiting for his next words.

"Are we..." The pronoun that Chanyeol used sounds too foreign and shameful on his tongue. "Are we going to keep doing this?"

Chanyeol worriedly lifts his eyes up at the driver who doesn't seem to care much in the world. Mr. Oh is already a grown man in his fifties and he's been working for Baekhyun for as long as Chanyeol could remember.

"How about you?" Baekhyun sends him back the question it makes Chanyeol's heart tug. "Do you wanna keep doing this with me?"

"I can't say that I don't want it, but..."

"But?"

"But I am not an Omega. As you can see, I am a Beta, and you, Sir, are an Alpha," Chanyeol answers humbly, "And more importantly, you are my boss and I'm just your mere Secretary."

"Does it matter?" Baekhyun says. "If we both feel good, then I don't see the reason why we shouldn't do it. I also promised you a next time, right?"

Well, Baekhyun does actually have a point about that. Chanyeol admits sex with him felt honestly good, _really_ way too good it beats cloud nine. And his boss did tell him about a next time, and he would be lying if he says he's not looking forward to it.

"Until then, think about it." Baekhyun lets out a carefree smile. "I'll wait for your answer."

Chanyeol ends up nodding as he can't find the exact words to say.

"You should head in now and try not to catch a cold."

"Okay. Get home safely and have a good evening."

"You too," Baekhyun says.

"Wait, Sir. I still want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I..." Chanyeol breathes. "All this time, I have been..." He opens his lips to say something more but the confession won't come out of his mouth. Maybe it's not yet the right time to say it; and maybe it would be better if he just keeps it hidden inside his chest. He ends up clenching his fists and sighing instead. "Nevemind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Right, before I forgot." Baekhyun gestures his hand and wiggles it in the air, grinning at his Secretary, "Your burn, don't forget to treat it."

"I will. Thank you for reminding."

"Good night."

"Good night, Sir."

A curt bow is Chanyeol's farewell as Baekhyun's car drifts off along the busy pavement. Baekhyun's eyes stay extra longer at the side mirror, watching his Secretary turn smaller as the vehicle gets farther away from the road.

"Is that him, boss?"

"Who?"

"The reason of your smile."

Baekhyun chuckles freely, putting his index finger across his mouth as a quiet gesture towards his ever-so-curious driver.

*

Applause ensues from the crowd inside the venue when the President of the company finishes his opening speech. Commencing the party to begin, Baekhyun offers the guests and VIP's a final smile before he steps down from the podium. Tonight's celebration is the Byun Hotels & Company's thirtieth founding anniversary, so Alphas and Betas from elite families of the country and rich politicians are all invited. The media and press are everywhere taking photos of the luxurious event and covering articles to trend for the news headline both in social media and television.

Wandering his eyes at the vast hall packed with important visitors, Baekhyun sees waiters serving food and staffs going back and forth; yet he doesn't see his Secretary around. Where could Chanyeol be right now? He didn't sneak out of work, did he?

"Sir."

Baekhyun flinches at that deep voice emerging behind him. He is supposed to curse at Chanyeol for suddenly coming at him like that, when he sees the troubled look on his Secretary's face.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing without notice but," Chanyeol leans down to whisper at his boss' ear, "The Chairwoman is here."

Baekhyun shoots him a look. "What?"

"She's with the General Manager and they're waiting at your office right now."

Chanyeol doesn't have to say anything more when he immediately goes after Baekhyun hurriedly walking out of the venue. The elevator ride is laced with heavy silence until they arrive at the CEO's office. Outside are two armed bodyguards wearing earpiece while guarding the door. As they see the President, they immediately separate and do a bow, before letting him inside.

Chanyeol is about to also enter the office to follow his boss, when one of the men stops him.

"You're not allowed inside."

Chanyeol stares down at the hand on his shoulder.

"He's my Secretary and I trust him," Baekhyun sternly says. "Get your hands off him."

"But it's per the Chairwoman's order, Sir."

"You're in my company and this is my jurisdiction. You follow my rules."

Chanyeol roughly dusts off his coat when the man finally releases him. He curtly stays behind the door while Baekhyun proceeds walking inside the room. Lifting his eyes up, Chanyeol sees an Alpha woman in her sixties all dressed in elegant clothes looking powerful and dignified despite her old age. Sitting beside her is an Alpha man in his late thirties appearing serious and rigid as he drinks his coffee.

Baekhyun stops a meter away from them before he speaks:

"What brings you here?"

The Chairwoman stands up from her seat, picks up a brown envelope on the table, and opens it to reveal its content. Giving Baekhyun a dismayed look, she spreads the scandalous photos in her hand and forcefully throws them at Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun doesn't even flinch.

"You insolent bastard. You think you can act all mighty with this disgraceful bullshit of yours?"

Chanyeol is mildly surprised of the abrupt action, but he doesn't make it obvious as he only casts his eyes downwards, having a glimpse of those illegal pictures taken at the Senator's villa. There are Baekhyun's photos shaking the politician's hand and whispering to him, as well as different pictures of him drinking with Beta women while being surrounded by Omega prostitutes.

"You really took a nice photo of me. I love this shot," Baekhyun picks up one picture, "Though you didn't have to bother interfering with my life like that."

"Stop doing this in an instant while I still have the audacity to forget your sickening hobbies," the Chairwoman mutters, "Since you are already getting chummy with Senator Lee, why not pick one of his daughters as your partner?"

"What?"

"Marry an Alpha woman and give the family a successor."

"I don't want to."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"For how many times do I have to tell you, I don't have plans on getting married! On what part of that do you not understand, Mother!?"

The Chairwoman sends him an indifferent look.

"Then if that is the case, give up your position."

Baekhyun stares, clenching his fist.

"What did you just say?"

"Your brother's wife is pregnant. Hand over the company to him because you are not needed anymore."

The man, Baekhyun's brother, smirks behind the cup of coffee he is sipping.

"Why would I give it him when I myself revived this company from scratch when it was in the brink of bankruptcy?" Baekhyun lets out a sarcastic laugh. "You want this incompetent son of yours to take over when he doesn't even have the skills of an Alpha---"

The man stands up and harshly grabs Baekhyun by the collar, "This motherfucker, what the hell did you just say!?"

Quick on his feet, Chanyeol rushes in front of Baekhyun to protect him. He grabs the hand of Baekhyun's brother before the man could even land a punch on his boss' face. Chanyeol tightly squeezes the wrist, causing the man to retract his own fist himself while giving Chanyeol an angry glare.

The Chairwoman doesn't even care the least.

"Let's go, Baekbom."

"Yes, Mother."

"We're not yet done talking!" Baekhyun yells furiously, "Mother!"

"What it is there to talk about?" the woman turns to her son and says, "That leaves you no other option, Baekhyun. It is either you step down as the company's President, or you keep your title, get married, and produce an heir. You choose."

"I'm not choosing anything."

"I will arrange a dinner with Senator Lee's daughter. Wait for my call."

Baekhyun's brother purposely bumps against his younger sibling's shoulder.

"You heard it clear, brother."

The moment every single soul has filed out of the room and it's now peaceful, Chanyeol relaxes and puts his guards down. Baekhyun hasn't spoken anything except from when he asked a glass of water to drink. It is really painstaking to Chanyeol to say the least, seeing his boss at this heartbreaking state. He completely knows he doesn't even have the right to witness everything of that earlier, but he has no choice but to stay by Baekhyun's side.

After all, aside from the company, he is all that Baekhyun has.

"Sir."

Chanyeol squats in front of Baekhyun sitting on the sofa so that he can have a look at his boss' unreadable face.

"Take a rest for today. I'll escort you home."

Baekhyun quietly nods.

The slow music is faint coming from the car's radio as they travel along the highway heading to Baekhyun's abode. The night sky is dark but the glimmering lights from the city Chanyeol sees reflecting on the car's window, make the drive a bit melancholic for a certain reason. He drums his fingers on top of his lap, pursing his lips together before accidentally meeting eyes with Mr. Oh quietly driving. He can sense that this man has been staring at him at the rear-view mirror ever since he got at the backseat of the car to accompany the CEO.

"The boss had a really tough night, huh?" the old man says. "Look at him sleeping so well." He laughs. "It must the first time I am seeing him fall asleep like that while I am driving."

Chanyeol honestly hates engaging into awkward conversations with drivers but he decides to just endure it for a while. They're already close to Baekhyun's mansion anyway. He just wishes Baekhyun won't wake up. It would be too uncomfortable for him.

All of a sudden, he feels a soft thump beside him. He turns to his right, having a glimpse of Baekhyun's head gently resting on top of his shoulder.

 _Shit_. Chanyeol is not prepared for this. He can only freeze on his seat, internally panicking at Baekhyun's small warmth lingering on the right side of his body, especially when his boss is unconsciously pressing closer to doze off on his shoulder.

"You alright there?" Mr. Oh asks.

"Y-yes."

This is bad. Chanyeol's heart won't stop pounding too damn loud and fast. What if Baekhyun wakes up from the resounding noise his chest is making? That would be totally embarrassing.

"We're here."

Finally. Chanyeol can breathe now.

"Ah, yes," he says to the man, before lightly shaking Baekhyun's body that has been leaning against his, "Sir, we've arrived at your house. Please wake up now--"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waking him up?"

"Secretary Park, aren't you being totally disrespectful right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should take him to his bedroom yourself."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. Don't pretend you don't wanna be alone with him, you silly brat," the Mr. Oh chuckles, "It's not like you two haven't done it yet---"

Chanyeol blushes hard, "H-H-HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SIR!!!"

"Well, then. I'm leaving the boss to your care now. Good night."

Pressing the passcode to the door of Baekhyun's large mansion, Chanyeol just sighs after turning the lights on and letting himself in. He is carrying a sleeping Baekhyun on his back while he climbs the long flight of stairs heading to Baekhyun's room. He's already been in this house before when he needs to deliver important reports to his boss but he doesn't stay that long. He's only gone to the living room and at a tiny portion of the kitchen, but he's never been to Baekhyun's bedroom.

"Where the hell is his room here..."

"Second door."

Chanyeol almost jumps in heart attack.

 _Shit._ Don't tell him Baekhyun is awake all this time!? Now he's really dying out of humiliation.

"Sir... If you were awake the whole time then why didn't you say anything..."

"I wanted to ride your back longer. It seemed fun."

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun chuckling on his nape it tickles.

"There," he drops Baekhyun on the fluffy king-sized bed it makes him bounce, "You've now arrived to your destination."

"Chanyeol, wait."

Chanyeol breathes and closes his eyes. _Calm thyself_.

"What is it?"

"Don't leave," Baekhyun says, tugging the hem of Chanyeol's coat, "Stay the night."

"What are you... meaning to say?"

"I want to sleep with you."

There is something that is exploding right at the distance and Chanyeol realizes it was just his heart. He thought that was the end of it, but he gets even more surprised upon seeing his boss now kneeling on the bed. Baekhyun is taking off his coat, unbuttoning his long sleeves, and kicking his pants down his feet.

Chanyeol flashes a scandalized look.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"I'm getting naked, of course," Baekhyun lets out a smug grin, "What, you wanna do it with clothes? We could do that too, if you want."

"No! I mean, yes, oh god---" Chanyeol slaps his forehead, not having any idea what else to say at this instant, "Sir, you haven't even washed up yet and you're already---"

"Oh, so you wanna do it in the bathroom? Sounds good," Baekhyun stands up once he's finished stripping down his clothes, butt-naked heading straight to the bathroom, "Come on. Let's snuggle together in the bathtub. It's gonna be amazing."

"But as your Secretary, I shouldn't---"

"Fuck that shit! Do you even wanna have sex with me?"

Staring at Baekhyun's mesmerizing naked glory for the very first time in his life, Chanyeol finds himself obediently nodding at his boss. He doesn't even know how he ended up in here, but it seems to be a blessing in disguise having Baekhyun cradled on top of his body while they both soak themselves inside this large swimming pool of a bathtub. It surprises him that this tub can actually fit two people inside.

"How do you like the water? Is it warm enough for your liking?"

"Yes. It's quite all right."

"Really? Should we start playing now?"

Baekhyun slides on top of Chanyeol's body the water splashes when he moves. Sitting above the man's torso, he seductively smirks and slowly grinds his aroused cock against Chanyeol's abdomen underwater. It causes Chanyeol to whimper out an embarrassing moan that echoes around the literally palace of a bathroom. Wrapping his hand around their throbbing manhoods, Baekhyun strokes their erections in a rapid pace while he watches how Chanyeol's handsome face contorts in pleasure. The way he is rubbing his hard dick against Chanyeol's is making the other male buck his hips forward. Chanyeol's big palms are gliding down to cup and squeeze his soft butt settled nicely on top of his crotch.

"Ah!" Baekhyun gasps at that.

 _Shit._ Chanyeol can't believe he just groped his boss' ass right now.

"Wow, that was a bit naughty," Baekhyun giggles flirtatiously, "Do you like ass that much?"

"Not if it isn't yours," Chanyeol answers back bravely. Screw it. He doesn't fucking care anymore now that he's feeling horny, "I could do this to you all night."

"Now we're talking," Baekhyun laughs gladly, allowing Chanyeol to freely roam his calloused hands all over his flawless body--- to his broad chest, to his perked nipples, to his toned abs, to his gentle hips, down to his sexy thighs--- Chanyeol's touch is very stimulating to his skin. He is definitely super hot now that he's the one initiating.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, Sir?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Suck me off."

 _What a view._ Chanyeol can only stare at how gorgeous Baekhyun is right now as his boss willingly kneels down in front of him to swallow his cock. They move under the shower after playing around in the tub for a while; so here Chanyeol is, threading his fingers through Baekhyun's wet hair as his boss wraps his pouty cock-sucking lips around his hard-as-a-rock manhood until the tip of his length reaches his narrow throat. If Baekhyun was an Omega, then this must be the view of an Alpha having his partner perform a salacious blowjob under the shower. Baekhyun looks so sexy and sinful he wants to have every inch of him.

"Mnghh.... Keep... Haaah... going..."

"It feels good when I do this, right?" Baekhyun mutters as he agonizingly flattens out his tongue, lightly damping it along the impressive length up to its glistening head, "You're getting all sticky here."

"Fucking shit," Chanyeol curses as Baekhyun starts stroking him extra fast, before suddenly, without any warning, slipping one finger in between his ass cheeks to tease around the tensed muscle of his butthole, "Not... Not there..."

Baekhyun resumes skillfully sucking Chanyeol's hot cock while still messing with his trembling entrance. Chuckling at how his Secretary is tightly gripping on his hair, he then stands up and shoves the man with force to the wall. He makes sure Chanyeol's back is nicely pressed against the cold bathroom tiles as he works himself down Chanyeol's parted thighs.

"My fingers are reaching deep inside you," Baekhyun mutters with a smirk, carefully scissoring and stretching Chanyeol's twitching entrance with the aid of the lube he brought with him. Licking his lips, he squats himself in level to Chanyeol's crotch and peeks below the man's shivering legs. "Open wider, please?"

Chanyeol's eyes enlarge at that sudden wet intrusion inside his asshole.

"What are you--- _mngh!"_

"Hm, that tastes sweet."

"That part is just... Y-you don't have to do that... It's embarrassing..."

Chanyeol can do nothing but defenselessly allow his boss to rim and lick him down there. Baekhyun has his wet tongue moving around, back and forth, left and right, in and out of his asshole. _Fuck_. Now Chanyeol wants to cry manly tears and maybe crawl into a cave and die. Baekhyun is seriously gonna be the death of him.

"There. It turned so soft now," Baekhyun innocently says, as if he's just pertaining to something so wholesome and not Chanyeol's ready-to-penetrate asshole. "Must be the expensive lube I used on you." He faces Chanyeol again, looking up to him with a radiant smile that instantly melts Chanyeol's heart without him knowing. "So. Do you want _now_ to be that next time, or do you want that next time to be another next time?"

"What... next time?"

"I'm talking about that sex."

Words are stuck in his throat as Chanyeol blinks fast at that complicated question.

Wait. Is Baekhyun asking him right now if he wants to penetrate or to get penetrated? Is his boss suggesting him to decide if he wants to top or bottom? After what this motherfucker just did to his ass!? He is not even originally a bottom to begin with! He just bottomed out of pure love towards Baekhyun.

 _Shit_. The things he does for him.

"Excuse me? I'm asking you, Secretary Park. Do you want me to fuck you or do you want it the other way around?"

 _Damn._ Why is this person so cunning?

But then, if Baekhyun fucks him now, there's gonna be another next time? Right?

"Sir. Do you even have plans on letting me top?"

Baekhyun snorts out a cackle.

"Well, do you even still remember how to top?"

"Of-of course!" Chanyeol answers, blushing. "Just... Not now, I guess. Maybe next time..." He looks away, rubbing his nape awkwardly. "I mean.... After you fiddled with my ass, I couldn't think of anything but you getting inside me."

Baekhyun laughs heartily.

"Well. Is that your answer?"

"Yes," Chanyeol firmly says, and to hell with everything. He wants Baekhyun and he yearns for him. "I want you to fuck me, Sir. Make a mess out of me."

"If you say it like that, then I won't be able to control myself," Baekhyun mutters before commanding him, "Turn around and spread your legs so I can fuck you from behind."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

Chanyeol is aggressively biting on his bottom lip while Baekhyun pounds into him, bearing the twinging ache in his ass even though this is already the second time he's doing it with him. An Alpha's cock is definitely no joke; it gets even bigger at every thurst as it pulsates against his walls. He can sense Baekhyun's length way up inside him at this position, filling him up and making his gut coil in satisfaction. The hard cock hanging in between his legs is painfully heavy, but the sex eventually starts feeling really good the moment Baekhyun's large dick hits and nudges a particular spot that has him shaking to his core.

Moans echo within the bathroom; Chanyeol doesn't even know if it's voice he is hearing or Baekhyun's. His head is reeling in awe as he drowns into Baekhyun's scent, having his Beta ass fucked by an Alpha whom he harbors deep romantic feelings for. The fact that the person whom he can only watch from a far before is now this close to him, holding him in his arms, regardless of the reason, lust or just a simple attraction, is overwhelming. The genuine truth that it's Baekhyun who's embracing him now is already enough for Chanyeol to reach his edge. For the first time in his life, he comes untouched, orgasming from the beautiful sensation of Baekhyun's cock penetrating his insides bareback. So when Baekhyun asks him if he can come inside him, he says yes without hesitation. Baekhyun spills his load generously, overflowing him with his release as if he could have him impregnated. He's not an Omega to conceive an Alpha's offspring, and sometimes Chanyeol wishes he was one. He could give Baekhyun a successor just like what his family wanted.

Why is he even thinking thoughts like these all of a sudden? He should be grateful instead. This was once his wild fantasy now turning reality. Sex with Baekhyun is a dream come true. Holding him like this is indeed a beautiful serendipity.

The sex finishes like a blur.

Once they are done showering and cleaning up, Baekhyun lends him clothes that thankfully fit a big guy like him. His boss says he keeps oversized clothes in his closet and wears them sometimes, and that makes Chanyeol imagine how Baekhyun would look like if he was wearing his clothes back home. That must be deadly cute.

Sleep is yet to visit Chanyeol now that him and Baekhyun are already lying on the bed one meter apart. Both of them skipped dinner because no one is _that_ much hungry anyway; too tired to even prepare food and do something after their intense fuck session at the shower. Also, no matter how Chanyeol insisted he should go home because sleeping over at his boss' house would be too much, Baekhyun didn't allow him. He even threatened him he would fire him if he didn't stay the night. Scared, Chanyeol just followed his boss' order, and that explains why he's now here sleeping (not yet) on the same bed as him.

The pillows, the bedsheets, the clothes he is wearing, even the air around him. They all smell like Baekhyun. This must be paradise, being covered in Baekhyun's scent as if Baekhyun owns him.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun is facing the wall while Chanyeol is facing Baekhyun's back. He immediately closes his eyes upon hearing his boss call his name, afraid that he won't be able to restrain his emotions, so he resorts instead to pretending he's already sleeping.

"Hey."

The bedsheets gently rustle as Baekhyun slightly moves to face his 'sleeping' Secretary.

"I can't sleep. Talk to me for a while."

 _No._ _I am already sleeping. I can't hear you._

"Hey. Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

_Yes, I am. I will keep on ignoring you until you give up. So let's just both sleep, okay?_

"Chanyeol. Hey, Secretary Park."

_Nope. Not hearing anything._

"Do you want a salary raise?"

Chanyeol immediately cracks his eyes open.

"Yes, Sir."

That results a chuckle outburst from Baekhyun.

"Pfft. Hahaha."

Wow.

Chanyeol suddenly regrets not opening his eyes earlier. He gets to miss a few seconds of this pretty sight of Baekhyun in front of him, looking so gentle and cuddly with his tousled bed-nest hair, his eyes so adorable and face so soft they melt his fragile heart. The way Baekhyun's mochi cheek is squishing against the pillow is making Chanyeol internally coo at this little baby who is literally his boss and an Alpha who just fucked his ass back in the bathroom. Chanyeol should probably stop these trains of thoughts before it can escalate to something weird and inappropriate because he just got his ass banged so he better should just focus at Baekhyun now practically sending him a gaze so warm and a smile so cute it makes the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

 _Fuck_.

He loves Baekhyun too much.

"You're looking at me yet you seem to be thinking about something else."

"No. I wasn't."

"You liar."

"Sir, I was thinking of how cute you are. That is not something else."

Baekhyun menacingly glares at him.

"Take back what you said. I am _not_ cute."

Chanyeol brightly smiles.

"You are the cutest Alpha in the world."

"You say that again while I fuck your ass."

"Still, I think you'd look cute when you do that. Cute and hot to be precise. You must be a puppy in your past life, Sir."

"Fuck. How dare you say that to your boss? You know what, I'm not having this pointless conversation with you."

"Then, why did you wake me up? I thought you wanted to talk."

Baekhyun clears his throat.

And for a moment, even it's dark, Chanyeol may have seen a pink tinge grazing Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Why can't you fall sleep? Are you still thinking about what the Chairwoman said?"

What Chanyeol hates and loves the most is silence. Silence is comfortably pleasing at the right times, but it can be anxiously suffocating at the wrong times. Baekhyun is not saying anything as he only stares wordlessly at him. Chanyeol can't read his mind. He doesn't know what's going on inside of his head. He can say that he already knows Baekhyun like the back of his hand having worked for him for a decade now. Baekhyun's perfect imperfections, his strengths and weaknesses, his likes and dislikes, up to the smallest detail about him that Baekhyun probably doesn't know himself.

But there are still some things that Chanyeol can't comprehend and sometimes words that he can't understand; they are Baekhyun's feelings as a simple human being that Baekhyun never shows to anyone.

"Should I go to that dinner?" Baekhyun asks.

As his Secretary, Chanyeol understands that his ideas and opinions are important as they also contribute when it comes to Baekhyun's decision making over the company.

But why is the way Baekhyun is asking him that question right now, seems like the answer he'll give matters to him the most?

As they lie face-to-face, staring at each other's eyes in the dark, why does it feel too painful?

"What do you think, Chanyeol? Should I go there or not?"

 _No. Don't go._ Chanyeol wants to say and if Baekhyun asks why, he should tell his boss that he can't be happy if he did something he didn't like.

_No. Don't go. Because if you meet the Senator's daughter, you won't be able to get out of that mess and end up marrying her at some point._

_No. Don't go. Because if you go and leave me, my heart will be broken and I won't be able to forget you all my life._

"Yes. You should go."

Baekhyun flashes a hint of reaction in his eyes.

"You should do everything for the company's sake. As the CEO, it's your job to protect the company so as your Secretary, I'll always be by your side to support you," Chanyeol says. He can't be selfish. He must look at the reality that they are facing right now. "Maybe you should start thinking about your future, Sir. An Alpha must find a partner, establish a family of his own, and give your bloodline a successor. I think that's how the real world works." He smiles and he hopes it doesn't look too forced. "I'm sorry if what I said sounded too compelling."

"No. Don't apologize. Thanks for telling me what you think. I'll give it a thought."

"Do you consider... going for what the Chairwoman wanted?"

Baekhyun takes a minute before he responds, and it's strange that Chanyeol can't suddenly see his eyes.

"Yeah. It won't probably hurt to follow her words just this once. After all, I'm the President and you all depend on me. I can't just give up the company so I must do whatever it takes to protect it," Baekhyun chuckles confidently, and Chanyeol feels pain burning deep inside his chest, "What's so hard about putting my seeds on a womb anyway? I don't have to love her, right? If they want a successor, then I'll just give it to them."

"Maybe you'll fall in love with your future wife. Don't say it like that."

"Yeah. Maybe," Baekhyun shrugs.

"When that happens," Chanyeol whispers, "then how about..."

_How about us?_

_Are we going to keep doing this?_

_Are you gonna abandon me like what you did to the Omegas once you finished fucking them?_

"If you're worried about _that_ next time, don't worry, I'll set a date soon and you're finally gonna be able to put it in," Baekhyun says casually, lying on his back and pulling up the blanket to cover up his body, "Are you excited?"

"Yes, I can't wait for it," Chanyeol answers in half-truth and half-lie. He fake yawns to show he is already sleepy. "We should sleep now, Sir. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"You, too."

The moment Chanyeol feels Baekhyun has already soundly fallen asleep after an hour or so, he takes this chance to get up from the bed and head to the bathroom. Without making a single noise, he cries his heart out while cursing himself for being such a huge fucking idiot and a miserable bastard.

It hurts. But he hopes he just said the right thing.

*

"Hey, have you already seen the news?"

"What news?"

"It's all over the internet! They said that the CEO's getting married..."

"What, really? Is that legit?"

"I couldn't believe it myself either. I thought our boss would stay single!"

"So, that was actually his fiancee with the Chairwoman? They came to the hotel this morning with a lot of bodyguards..."

"Yeah, I heard she's a politician's daughter... "

"When the two Alphas get married, this company will be saved and we won't have to work for a new boss."

"I know, right? And it's good that Omegas aren't coming here anymore... They make me sick."

"I wonder how the boss' Secretary put up with them. His job must be very exhausting."

"He's so cool, right? He's tall and handsome. He's exactly my type!"

"Secretary Park is mine!"

"Hey! Get back to your posts! The Alpha bosses are coming!"

The gossiping stops and the huddle of the female receptionists at the hotel's front desk immediately disperses. Surrounded by bodyguards, they altogether bow in sync upon the arrival of the heads of the conglomerate --- the Chairwoman, the President & CEO, the General Manager, their Secretaries, together with the Senator's daughter and her Assistants. The staffs raise their heads after the VIP's have already passed by them, adoring how the CEO looks breathtakingly handsome in that white suit beside an equally stunning lady who perfectly matches his attire, aesthetically speaking.

At the hotel's entrance is a black limousine already waiting outside. Baekhyun opens the door for the lady so she can enter first ahead of him. And when it's his turn to get inside, Chanyeol goes up behind him so that he can hold the door for his boss instead.

Chanyeol can sense the CEO's eyes looking at him but he doesn't have the courage to attempt meeting his gaze. Witnessing Baekhyun playing around and hooking up with Omegas before is nothing compared to what is happening right now. Both Alphas are off to that dinner and then the rest is history. It is too much for his heart to handle; this is now escalating into a real-life serious matter.

"Let's go," Chanyeol hears the boss tell the chauffeur, so he finally shuts the door and steps back. After bowing, he can only watch in silence as the car drives off, just like what it has always been for the past ten years everytime Baekhyun leaves.

But this time, Baekhyun won't come back the same.

"Secretary Park. Here are the documents waiting for the boss' approval. I'll leave these to you until he returns."

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear what I said? Or do you want me to repeat it again?"

"No, Ma'am. I apologize."

"You should get back to work now. You've been spacing out."

Chanyeol tiredly sighs, burying his face into his palms. Right. The world won't stop for him just because he is heartbroken. He needs to work and quit thinking about Baekhyun. It has only been an hour since his boss left for that dinner, and there are still, he looks at his watch, five goddamned hours before it ends.

"Shit. Get it together, Chanyeol," Chanyeol slaps his face hard, "Concentrate."

He's feeling anxious that he can't fully focus on his task. Is it because today is one of the rarest times that he's not coming with Baekhyun in an appointment? But that's a personal schedule, a dinner even. A mere Secretary like him doesn't have the right to interfere with his boss' private affairs. What's the big deal? Baekhyun is just having a date with a woman anyway. And that woman is his fiancee. They're gonna get married soon, fuck, have Alpha babies, and live happily ever after.

That mere thought is making Chanyeol's emotions to be depressed even more. Just thinking about Baekhyun getting married to an Alpha woman or to anyone in general is already suicide, how much more when it finally happens? Should he just resign from his job and get away? But he promised Baekhyun he'll stay by his side, right?

This is seriously the worst. A torture. A plain suffering. His heart is shattering into pieces he wants to cry and sob. His lungs feels heavy and it's suffocating. He wants to scream so bad and let these feelings out of his chest. He wants to leave this place and go to Baekhyun, grab his hand, hold him close, hug him, and kiss him with all of his worth.

If only he could do that. If only he was brave enough.

"Secretary Park? Are you okay, Sir?"

Chanyeol glances up to a young intern named Sehun worriedly looking at him.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen, Sir?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm," Chanyeol hurriedly wipes his petty tears with the back of his hand while trying to act normal, "My uh, my dog, yeah... He's sick."

"Oh. Your dog's condition must be terrible that it made you cry."

"Yeah. I left Toben alone at home and no one's there to take care of that sick puppy."

"I feel bad for her--"

"It's a male."

"--for him."

"I know," Chanyeol chuckles dryly, feeling sorry for Toben who's very healthy pigging out at his sister's home, "And it sucks."

"Then, you should go to him now," Sehun says, "He needs you, Sir!"

"What? No. I'm working right now," Chanyeol states, gesturing at the piles of unfinished reports on top of his unorganized desk, "I can't leave."

"If you truly care for him, you won't just sit back and wait, right?"

"What?"

"Come to think of it Sir, what if he's just waiting for you to come?"

"Why would he wait for me?"

"I don't know, he must be so lonely right now without you, Sir."

"And how could you... be so sure of that?"

"I just feel it. Maybe he's already suffering in pain by himself. You must save him before it's too late."

Chanyeol clenches his fists.

"I-I can't just go there and..."

"Sir, he's gonna die if you keep hesitating!"

"WHAT!?"

"YOU'LL LOSE HIM FOREVER IF YOU DON'T GO TO HIM NOW!"

Chanyeol quickly stands up from his seat, pounding his hands hard on top of the table it startles the employees around him. Wearing his coat in haste and grabbing his bag, he rushes out of the office to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, you. What did you tell Secretary Park that made him storm out like that?"

"Nothing. I just told him to save his sick puppy."

The door of the elevator finally opens and Chanyeol dashes out of the lobby exiting the building. He still has a plenty of time left before Baekhyun's dinner with the Senator's daughter ends.

"Taxi!"

 _Damn it_. He doesn't care anymore what happens to him after this; fuck everything, fuck his job, fuck the company, fuck his Beta genes, fuck his boss' Alpha blood. He just desperately wants to go see Baekhyun and honestly confess him his true feelings.

Because if he won't do it now, he might go insane if he wastes another second of him keeping to himself how much he loves Baekhyun, how much he longs for him, and how much he wants to be with him. He doesn't care anymore if he gets rejected or it wrecks their professional relationship. What matters is that he tried to fight for a chance; not as a CEO's Secretary, but as a person who truly loves someone whom he can never afford to lose.

"Hey, you going somehwere?"

Right in time, a black familar car arrives. Mr. Oh waves at him through the window and Chanyeol's heart jumps in delight.

"Sir, please take me to that restaurant where the boss is!"

Chanyeol's racing heart is loudly ringing in his ears the moment they've arrived at the destination. He gives Baekhyun's driver a curt bow as he gets off the car while still panting for his breath. Without bothering anymore to think of the consequences of his actions, he bravely runs towards the entrance, barging himself inside the entirely booked and exclusive five-star restaurant.

People inside the place --- mainly the bodyguards, the waiters, the chef, the manager, the violinist, the Senator's daughter, and Baekhyun himself --- all turn their heads to his unannounced presence.

It's like in slow-motion; everybody is completely in a state of shock, seeing Chanyeol heading straight to the center table of the empty restaurant. Baekhyun's eyes widen in utter surprise when Chanyeol suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls him up, so that he can take his hand within his own and tightly lace their fingers together.

"Come with me."

The Senator's daughter rises from her seat.

"What are you doing!?"

Without saying anything and sparing anyone a single glance, Chanyeol tugs a dazed Baekhyun with him while never letting go of his hand. He aims for the opened door so they can escape, when two bodyguards all of a sudden block the restaurant's exit. He looks behind him, seeing a confused Baekhyun staring cluelessly at him.

"Sir."

"Huh?"

"On the count of three. We're going to run past them."

Baekhyun ends up nodding at him.

"Okay."

"One," Chanyeol holds him close, "Two." he steps his foot forward. "THREE!!!" Then he drags Baekhyun with him as they attack.

Like carefree little children, they run away towards the awaiting bodyguards and forcefully shoves them off, before quickly dashing outside the restaurant to escape. The men attempt to chase after them but to no avail. Chanyeol is fast to get into the car's driver's seat with Baekhyun literally jumping at the backseat. He steps on the gas pedal and screeches off like his life depends on it, driving across the road and finally disappearing out of their sight.

Adrenalin rushing to his bloodstream, the stirring wheel feels cold against Chanyeol's hand as he drives now in a more peaceful manner. A little chuckle escapes from his lips followed by Baekhyun grinning at him at the rear-view mirror. It becomes louder and crazier, now that the two of them have joined laughing their lungs out like it was the funniest thing that ever happened in their entire lives.

"Hahaha. That was fun."

"I guess, it was."

It turns quiet after that.

Chanyeol has no idea where exactly is he driving to; he didn't plan which place to go next or when to stop now. All his mind has been thinking, is that he should take Baekhyun away and escape, be alone with him together, and properly tell him his feelings.

It is strangely beautiful and calming as the two of them bask in this comforting yet vague silence; with the windows lowered to let the cool breeze in, and the pretty orange skies ahead of their direction. Chanyeol suddenly feels so free and without restrictions, as though he can finally breathe and let go. For a moment, he has a next time to look forward to --- Baekhyun is now here and he is happy.

"Pull over "

"Sir?"

"Stop the car."

Chanyeol then slows down, gently stepping on the brakes to turn the car at the side of the road. They're still on the highway connecting to the city, and a few more miles left and they're gonna reach the suburbs. He overhears the car door thunk and Baekhyun steps outside, so he promptly turns off the engine and does the same, following his boss.

Facing the west to watch the scarlet sunset, both him and Baekhyun lean their backs against the cold surface of the car. At this moment, Chanyeol relishes his time quietly admiring his boss' handsome side profile.

Now that he thinks about it, there are times though, that he thinks Baekhyun possesses a dual personality. His boss can be serious and complex, but at the same time he can be a bit childish and naughty. Sometimes, Baekhyun is oozing with manliness and swag as an Alpha, but other times, he can be just as delicate and pretty as an Omega. How does he do that? How can Baekhyun be this so amazing? And how is he able to make him fall harder every single day?

"Stop staring."

Chanyeol immediately moves his gaze back to the pink skies.

"It's been ages since the last time I saw the sunset," Baekhyun mutters as he notes how the brilliantly orange sun gradually sets behind the mountains.

"Me, too."

"It looks beautiful, right?"

Chanyeol nods to reply, and he is mildly embarrassed when Baekhyun has his phone now teasingly aiming at his face after taking a nice picture of the admirable sunset. Stretching out his arm to block the camera, Chanyeol feels their fingers brushing at the slightest contact. Baekhyun's eyes never falter while he stares at him with his phone still raised up in the air, so Chanyeol loses by retracting his hand.

He simply hides it inside his pocket instead, and thanks the heavens it is already dark. Baekhyun won't have to notice how furiously red his cheeks have become.

"Why did you come to get me?"

And there is the question Chanyeol knows Baekhyun will soon ask. He inhales a deep mental breath, preparing himself for the worst to come.

It is now or never.

"Because I hate it," Chanyeol answers honestly, "Seeing you with someone else."

"But you told me to go to that dinner."

"If I had told you not to go, would you have listened to me?"

Baekhyun stares intently at him. Chanyeol pauses, turning to his right side so that he is standing face-to-face across his boss.

"If I had the courage that night and told you how I felt, wouldn't we have to end up like this?"

A pause.

Then Baekhyun smiles.

A tiny, confident one.

"Chanyeol. Do you love me?"

Upon hearing that, Chanyeol holds his breath and balls his fists by his sides. His heart is about to burst and it's too terrifying. The way Baekhyun is staring up directly into his eyes; it's as if Baekhyun can read what he's thinking, it's like he knows everything, and it's as though he can see whatever's going inside his mind.

Does Baekhyun already know? Why does it have to be so unfair? How can Baekhyun manage to shake him to his core with that single gaze of his? He wants to find out too, what Baekhyun is thinking right now. He is desperate to hear the unsaid thoughts going inside of that complicated mind of his.

"I'm asking you if you have feelings for me."

He can't confess. He is being confronted.

"Yes," Chanyeol answers truthfully, "I do have feelings for you."

Baekhyun never looks away.

"I've been in love with you all this time."

The sun has completely disappeared. It's all dark and cold out in the open with the chilly wind gusting through the branches of the trees. But it has suddenly turned warm the moment Baekhyun steps closer towards Chanyeol and closes the gaps in between their bodies.

Chanyeol's hand is trembling inches away from Baekhyun's back, feeling the affectionate hug around his body while he still stands frozen on his feet. Baekhyun has his arms securely wrapped around his torso, and he is now all everything he could put his focus on.

Slowly, Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun in return, pulling the male closer and letting him press his forehead gently on top of his chest. He takes in the fact that their height difference must be perfectly aligned for their bodies. This way, he is able to feel Baekhyun's warmth while the male does exactly the same, squeezing him near and breathing in his scent. Chanyeol can only peer at his boss from a far before, so it's just now that he realizes how small and fragile Baekhyun actually is. He fits exactly inside his arms. All this time, how could he miss this important detail? Some things about him is still a mystery that he is dying to find out.

Carding his fingers through Baekhyun's soft hair, Chanyeol tries to relax his heart despite of its wild beating, until Baekhyun slightly leans away to peek at his face with eyes so sincere they pierce his yearning heart. His skin is electrified when Baekhyun's hands move up to his face to enclose his cheeks within his palms.

It's like his whole world comes into a halt.

"Will you make love to me tonight?"

Smiling through his happy tears, Chanyeol caresses the back of Baekhyun's hand pressed on his cheek as he says:

"Yes."

*

They're several miles away from the city and it's quite ironic that they choose to stay at a riviling company's hotel close to the ocean. The stench of seawater and fish is strong but it smells refreshing; especially with the shallow waves restlessly hitting the shore, together with the sea breeze blowing to the spacious balcony. Chanyeol thinks that the sand must be cold if he steps barefooted along the shore. But it coud be fun though, if he's walking there together with Baekhyun hand in hand.

The door of the bathroom silently clicks, causing Chanyeol to turn his head towards the room. From the balcony, he sees Baekhyun in a bathrobe who's now drying his damp hair with a small towel. He has just finished washing up after him, so they are now both looking fresh from the shower wearing robes with a logo of their hotel's competitor. It's kind of ridiculous, the situation they are in. But who cares. They're out here to get away.

"What are you having?"

"Whiskey, Sir. Would you like some?"

Receiving a toothy grin from Baekhyun, Chanyeol replies him with a shy smile as his boss joins him into watching the peaceful sea at the veranda. His heart does a quick saumersault when Baekhyun mindlessly takes a sip on the same glass of whiskey he is drinking. That was just an indirect kiss and maybe he wants to squeal in a manly way. The three ice cubes floating on the alcoholic beverage clink, and probably one of them melts just like Chanyeol's insides the moment Baekhyun stands too close beside him, their elbows faintly brushing.

Chanyeol deems he must start a conversation now to save this night from his awkwardness.

"Sir. Do you believe in soulmates? They also call it fated pairs in urban legends."

Baekhyun pauses at that random question but he doesn't criticize it. Instead he hums to himself, pondering for an answer.

"No. I don't believe in that."

"Why?"

"After all the Omegas I've slept with, I haven't felt any attraction towards them. An Alpha and an Omega staying together for a lifetime? I think that's just totally ridiculous. I mean, how can you fall in love with someone based on their scents?"

Chanyeol can't help chuckling with no disrespect.

"The way you said it. It seems like you haven't experienced falling in love before."

"Yeah," Baekhyun answers, resulting a surprised reaction from Chanyeol. "I haven't."

"What? Really?"

"You know out of all people that I can't fall in love, Chanyeol."

"It's not that you can't. It's just that you won't."

"Fair enough. Consider yourself special."

"Did you just say that I'm special?"

Baekhyun steals the glass of whiskey from Chanyeol, finishing it bottoms-up and letting out a satisfied moan. _Ah. That hits the spot._

"You heard it. I stopped fucking Omegas ever since we hooked up. Thought you already noticed that."

"I'm glad..."

"You sure are."

Chanyeol gathers the bottle from the table nearby and refills the glass halfway, before drinking the spot where exactly Baekhyun has sipped. That tastes particularly sweet.

"How about you? Have you experienced it yet?" Baekhyun asks. "Falling in love, I mean."

"I just admitted to you my feelings, Sir. Of course, I've already fallen in love."

"Then, why do you like me?"

The moon looks brighter and fuller especially tonight seeing it at the beach, but to Chanyeol, Baekhyun's smile might be brighter. The way his boss is tilting his head to the side, as if teasing him with that cunning smirk of his, is eliciting fire on the tips of his ears. His boss knows he has the upper hand and he's using that to his own advantage. _This motherfucking son of a bitch._

"There has to be a reason, right? Come on, tell me what made you like me."

"Well. Maybe I just thought you were my type? I don't really have a clue."

"That's it?"

"And also because I think you're really amazing in all possible ways. You're literally amazing in my eyes."

"What else?"

"You're handsome, you're hot, and you're really good in bed. There's no doubt that you're also rich, powerful, and intelligent. That's already god-tier sexiness to begin with."

Baekhyun heartily laughs. He seems pretty amused and satisfied, contrary to Chanyeol who's now having a silent emotional breakdown.

"So, what part of my body do you like the most? Except for my genitals?"

That was such a straightforward arrogant question that Chanyeol wants to scream out _everything!_

"I like your face. But I also like your hands. They're beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes. They're glowing."

"Okay but, what do you _exactly_ love about me? I'm sure there's a particular one."

Look at this sweet bastard. He really loves hearing praises about himself, doesn't he? Baekhyun is smiling so smugly at Chanyeol like he's very aware how his Secretary is head over heels for him.

But Chanyeol admits he's happy, at least Baekhyun is acknowledging him somehow.

"I love your personality above all the things I adore about you. That is why I look up to you and respect you a lot. It may not look like it but I do think you have a good heart," Chanyeol explains with a wistful smile as Baekhyun listens attentively to him, "You're a compassionate leader who genuinely cares for his subordinates, and you love the company more than anything else. Minus the fact that you fuck around too much, you're indeed a hardworking man and a great boss."

Baekhyun is still about to comment his thoughts when Chanyeol speaks again, finishing his sentence.

"But other than that, I fell in love with you because you are Byun Baekhyun, with your perfect imperfections that makes an Alpha like you, still a human being."

"Do you really think like that about me?"

"Yes, Sir. Of course."

"Well. This is fun," Baekhyun mumbles to himself, giggling like a baby. "So, how long have you been liking me?"

"I don't exactly know. Maybe as long as I could remember?" Chanyeol taps on his chin, then he suddenly notices the knowing glint in his boss' eyes. "Wait a second. Is this an interview? You're having fun, aren't you?"

"Hah. I knew it."

"You knew?"

"Well. Not really," Baekhyun shrugs confidently. "I just have a tiny hunch that you have a crush on me, but I didn't actually make a big deal out of it."

"Oh. Is that so..."

"Hey. It's not that your feelings didn't matter to me. I just didn't wanna make a move on my Secretary considering that we're working together as professionals."

"Then, why did you do that? Back in my condo, you were the one who touched me first."

"Oh, that? I just thought I'd tease you a little."

"Was it fun teasing me?"

"Totally! Hahahaha!"

Chanyeol heaves a deep sigh, wallowing in self-humiliation. He is suffering right now opposite to his boss looking so relaxed and cool, just like the ocean waves sloshing on the sand. He feels so fucking embarrassed he wants to disappear like a bubble.

"Say, Chanyeol."

Now Baekhyun is suddenly in front of him and cupping his own face, acting like a cute boy while fluttering his eyelashes. _Fuck_. Since when did he get here so fast?

"Am I your first love?"

Chanyeol shakes his head.

"You may not be my first love, but you're the only one that I love the most right now."

"Who was your first love, then?"

"Why would you ask that? It has been a long time ago. Does that still matter?"

Baekhyun shrugs.

"I'm just curious."

Chanyeol nervously chuckles, rubbing his nape.

"Fine. Since you are asking, then I'll give you my answer. My first love was my friend back in high school. We were neighbors and we grew up together. He had big wide eyes and heart-shaped lips that looked really cute with his bald head---"

"Stop! I don't wanna hear it."

"What, I thought you were curious?"

"Not anymore."

It's now time for Chanyeol to smirk.

"Are you feeling annoyed, by any chance?"

"I don't know. Kind of."

"That only means you're jealous."

"What? No," Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I? You're not even that special."

"But I thought you just said I was special."

"Was it just the sex, though?"

"No, Sir. What's the difference of that from saying you also like me?"

"Excuse me, Secretary Park? Aren't you being totally ahead of yourself?"

"Then, if that's the case, I'll make you fall in love with me even harder than how I feel about you."

"Haha. Try me."

"I'm not confident but I'll do my best to get closer to you," Chanyeol chuckles, staring at Baekhyun with his hopeful eyes, "After all, you're accepting my feelings, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm accepting them wholeheartedly," Baekhyun says with a kind smile, holding Chanyeol's hand and tugging him excitedly towards the room, "Wanna move to the bed now?"

The lighted scented candles sitting at the nightstand help make the ambiance exeptionally romantic as Chanyeol flicks the lampshade off. Baekhyun's elegant fingers working on the tie of his robe is light, while they undo the knot to reveal the aesthetic of his body. Chanyeol has to lift himself up so that Baekhyun can completely rid him out of his clothing, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Perching one knee on the bed, it dips due to his weight while he carefully takes off Baekhyun's robe as well, exposing his alluring naked self only for his eyes. No matter how many times he has seen this dazzling beauty, he can never get tired still admiring every part of Baekhyun and every centimeter of his flawless skin.

Baekhyun finds himself lying on his back beneath Chanyeol as the man settles above him in the spaces between his parted thighs. He sighs contentedly at the feather-light sensation of Chanyeol's fingertips grazing his chest, causing his back to arch into a beautiful curve. The man leans down closer to him so that they are a hairsbreadth near, and he can't help himself from squeezing his eyes shut the moment Chanyeol's lips hover on the skin on his neck. Chanyeol presses lower, gently nosing Baekhyun's pretty collarbones down to his shoulder blades. Baekhyun gently smooths the back of Chanyeol's head to coax him to keep going, but the man pauses to look at him anticipating his next move.

"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol asks for permission.

"Go ahead," Baekhyun grants, pulling him up and locking his hands around his nape. "Kiss me with all your heart."

Chanyeol smiles gratefully.

This is the first time that they will actually get intimate, causing his heart to thump extra loud due to nervousness and happiness combined. After fooling around and quenching their lust, they've never kissed to the slightest. So it is therefore surreal, when his lips finally fall into contact with Baekhyun's sweet ones. Chanyeol presses his lips softly for a short chaste smack, before pulling away to peek at Baekhyun's face. Smiling, he smooches him one more time on the tip of his nose, before he pauses --- and pecks him on the mouth once again --- and then he stops.

"You're so beautiful it makes my heart shake."

Baekhyun lazily blinks up to him and caresses his ears, so it has Chanyeol willingly kissing him to finally ease Baekhyun's dismay. Longer this time, Chanyeol cuddles his mouth against the other male's lips to feel him breathe this near. As they kiss slowly and passionately, he blindly searches for Baekhyun's other arm lying freely beside him to trace the outline of his elbow up to his wrist. He spreads his hand across Baekhyun's knuckles, intertwining their fingers together for a tight grip.

It is to Chanyeol's greatest joy when Baekhyun closes his fingers through his, unhurriedly returning back his subtle kisses that makes his mind go crazy and his knees weak. So, when he senses a tongue intruding on his mouth's entrance, he parts his lips to accept it, allowing Baekhyun to lick his way inside. He swallows all the deep whimpers Baekhyun is creating, while he sucks and nibbles on the male's jutting bottom lip. He can sense Baekhyun unconsciously smiling into his mouth, before they continue french-kissing until it turns hotter and rougher.

Chanyeol's large hand clasps Baekhyun's growing erection inside his fist, giving it slow gentle strokes. The way Baekhyun is erotically opening his legs to his tender touch is definitely very arousing to Chanyeol; the Alpha appears so attractive and sexy undearneath his longing gaze. Abandoning Baekhyun's lips, he then occupies his wet mouth with Baekhyun's perked nipple asking to be suckled on. He uses his tongue to cover it with spit until it turns reddish pink, just like Baekhyun's burning face as the male intensely glares at him.

"Did it feel good?"

"No."

Chanyeol may have wanted to laugh at that very cute reaction, but he doesn't want to embarrass his boss now that Baekhyun is fully hard and erect with him barely touching his body. Opening the drawer next to the bed silently, he fetches a small bottle of lube and lathers his fingers abundantly with it. Baekhyun has managed to slightly get up while he curiously watches how Chanyeol coats his digits with it. He absentmindedly squeezes his legs together at that threatening sight, bringing his knees closer to his chest to put his guards up.

Chanyeol chuckles dearly.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll be very _very_ gentle to you."

"I'm... I'm a bottom virgin okay," Baekhyun mumbles as Chanyeol kindly helps him lie down again, nicely putting a pillow under his hips for better leverage. "Please be careful with my Alpha ass."

"Of course. I'll be your first after all."

"Yeah. Just like how I'm your first."

"Isn't that kind of romantic? We're each other's firsts."

Baekhyun softly laughs, covering his flushed face behind his sweating palms.

"Shut up. This is embarrassing me."

Hovering on top of Baekhyun splayed on the bed, Chanyeol gingerly works his thick fingers along Baekhyun's virgin entrance. He distracts the male from the building pain in his hole by lightly peppering butterfly kisses along his nose, mouth, jaw, neck, clavicle, and chest. He does his best to make Baekhyun get used to the foreign feeling of something filling his ass by moving his slick fingers gently, rubbing them around the tightness, and stretching the muscles wider. Baekhyun's hips are shaking as he clutches onto his back, hooking his ankles to his spine for support.

"Haah... It hurts... Take them out..." Baekhyun chokes out a sob that has Chanyeol's heart clenching, "Chanyeol... It's too painful..."

"I know, but hold on for a bit longer. You can do that, right?" Chanyeol hushes quietly, getting more lube and pouring the cool liquid all over his hand. Of course, Baekhyun is not an Omega so it wouldn't be easy. After all, an Alpha's anatomy isn't made for taking penis to begin with, so Chanyeol must be extra patient and careful. "Here. Hug this pillow. I'll prepare you a bit more."

Nodding, Baekhyun quickly embraces the pillow while Chanyeol spreads his legs wider. As he smoothly sinks his digits inside the taut heat, he uses his fingertips to poke all over the area to find the pleasurable spot. He keeps fingering and moving his wrist around.

Just a bit more.

There it is.

"AH! FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Chanyeol can't help snickering at that adorable reaction.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot."

"My ass feels ticklish."

"I know, right? Does it still hurt?"

"Well, a little bit..."

In time with Baekhyun's sultry moans as the background noise, Chanyeol also resumes jacking Baekhyun's leaking cock off while he stimulates his swollen prostate. It has Baekhyun sensually thrusting his hips down to get more of the overwhelming sensation. He looks like he's starting to enjoy it despite of its gradual pain.

Tearing a sachet of condom when he decides Baekhyun is throughly prepared enough, Chanyeol kneels on the bed and begins pumping his throbbing cock that has been left ignored since earlier. He also lathers lube along his rigid length to make it easier to enter.

"There's no way that will fit," Baekhyun mutters, glaring at Chanyeol practically masturbating his gigantic cock in front of him, "Is that a fucking snake?"

Chanyeol cackles endearingly at Baekhyun looking so horrified and scarred for his life.

"I survived your anaconda in my ass, so I bet you could take this snake, too."

"Can I back out now?"

"No, Sir. A promise is a promise. Now open your legs wider for me."

Baekhyun is still about to creep out of the bed to escape, when Chanyeol drags his feet back to his position. Smirking, he takes this chance to pin Baekhyun's wrists above his head while the male only sends him a worried and terrified look it squeezes his heart out of pure guilt.

"Fuck. I'm scared."

"But you're fearless."

"I am?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows.

"But what if it got stuck? I'm not an Omega and I don't produce slick."

"No, it won't get stuck. I prepared your ass really well."

"Is that true?"

Chanyeol cackles.

"Of course. You won't even feel it when I put it in. You won't even sense anything at all. Taking a dump would be more painful than me topping you. You know why? Because you're an Alpha. Alphas don't easily get scared of dicks entering their ass."

"I don't know about other Alphas but I'm not sure if I'm one of them."

"Aren't you curious how good it would feel like?"

"What, being fucked by a Beta?"

"No. Making love with me."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm serious, Sir."

Baekhyun takes a deep shaky breath, nodding after getting slightly convinced.

"All right. Put it in now. I'm ready."

Chanyeol can't hold back his laughter anymore, burying his face deep into Baekhyun's neck as his whole body vibrates while laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"See. You didn't even realize I'm already inside you all this time."

Baekhyun's eyes enlarge twice their size, peeking at his nether regions and seeing him and Chanyeol already nicely connected down there. The way Chanyeol's long dick is seated deep inside his hole is making his body squirm and tingle. No wonder it suddenly feels warm and cozy; the penetration burns but his chest feels like floating. Chanyeol seems to have been enduring the pleasurable sensation from thrusting deeply; he's all sweating and trembling above his body.

"I feel so full," Baekhyun hisses, feeling Chanyeol's length tingle against his sensitive walls, "Go deeper..."

"As you wish."

"Be gentle, please."

"Of course, trust me."

Chanyeol immediately adjusts himself on top of Baekhyun to acquire a missionary position. This way, he can embrace the male's flushed body and take in his incredible warmth, thrusting slowly while holding him in his arms securely. He swiftly moves his mouth on a spot behind Baekhyun's neck, sucking and biting on the pale skin to leave a noticeable mark. Leaning away for a brief moment, he also presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead down to his closed trembling eyelids that are soaked with dried tears.

"I'm gonna start moving fast. Is that okay?"

"Okay..."

Whispering on Baekhyun's ear to relax, Chanyeol quickens his pace and pounds even harder for the sake of Baekhyun's orgasm. Throwing his head back to the pillow, Baekhyun's nails dig in to the skin of Chanyeol's back, clawing his fingers mercilessly while bearing the twinging pleasure of Chanyeol's manhood repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. A tear jerks on his eye when Chanyeol withdraws out, only to thrust back in, causing his toes to curl at that wonderful feeling. The way Chanyeol is making love to him is so caring and sweet; Chanyeol fulfills his promise that he'll be gentle with him, and he never disappoints. The pain is now gone, totally replaced with full bliss and pleasure.

"Does it feel good?"

Baekhyun nods, "Mm-hm. Feels great..."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

Watching Baekhyun's blissful face laced with satisfaction, Chanyeol's lips tug up into an appreciative smile. His heart won't stop racing; Baekhyun looks as beautiful as an angel who saved him from despair. Each moan he is spilling, each gasp he is releasing, and each smile he is making, fills the void inside Chanyeol's fluttering chest.

When Baekhyun draws him near so that their lips could share one loving kiss, Chanyeol doesn't hold back anymore and tells Baekhyun again the words he has been longing to say.

"I love you so much."

Right then and there, Chanyeol comes hard into the tingling presence of Baekhyun's heat around his length, joining Baekhyun to his incoming climax as well. He pulls out of the male and discards the protection while he reaches his edge. Baekhyun tightly clings his arms onto him while he finishes afterwards with a cry of his name. It sounds really heavenly, especially witnessing Baekhyun in such a lovely daze he could only dream of before.

"Chanyeol..."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

Smiling, Baekhyun stares at his eyes with a soft and dreamy gaze. Chanyeol then lowers his mouth and claims his pouting lips for a delicate kiss, before chuckling playfully at his ear.

"That just made my heart skip a beat."

"Can't breathe," Baekhyun weakly says, trying to elbow Chanyeol who is now pressed snugly behind him and big-scooping his smaller frame, "You're squishing me."

"But I want to sleep like this," Chanyeol quietly hums into Baekhyun's nape, his breath tickling on the male's skin, "I don't want to let go of you."

"Turn around. Let's sleep facing each other."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

The moment Chanyeol flutters his eyes close, it was Baekhyun whom he last sees. So, when the next hundred morning comes, he silently prays it would still gonna be Baekhyun lying next to him, as though he can call him _mine._

"Good night," Chanyeol whispers, embracing Baekhyun tight. "Don't leave me when I fall asleep."

"I won't," Baekhyun replies with a quiet chuckle, hugging him back, "So don't leave me too, and stay by my side."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

*

The morning Chanyeol wakes up as soon as he opens his eyes, Baekhyun is no longer by his side.

"Shit," he deeply sighs and worriedly travels his gaze around the empty hotel room. His eyes linger at the vacant space on the bed next to him, letting the blanket slide down his naked torso. "I knew it!"

Getting up in haste and skipping on the floor after hurriedly wearing his boxers shorts, he immediately makes a beeline to the kitchen only to find no Baekhyun in there. "Sir? Where are you!?" He also heads to the bathroom in case his boss was just using the shower. "Sir! Are you there!?" Not giving up, he goes back to the spacious living room, and that is where he spots Baekhyun's phone lying on the coffee table. Glancing around the room in panic, he calls his boss by his complete name:

"Byun Baekhyun!"

A faint laugh.

Chanyeol's heart starts racing again.

"I'm right here, you idiot."

Still in his underwear, Chanyeol quickly navigates to where the source of the voice is coming from, sighing in great relief upon seeing Baekhyun right there sitting at the balcony and sipping a cup of coffee. He relaxes his tensed shoulders, eyes melting at the aesthetic of Baekhyun's humble presence. The way the healthy sunlight is hitting Baekhyun's morning face is too heart-warming; especially if the sea breeze is also brushing Baekhyun's fringe at the slightest contact.

Baekhyun turns at him, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol thinks he falls in love again for the very first time.

"Good morning, Sir."

When Baekhyun gestures his fingers to usher him closer, Chanyeol's feet automatically pace forward so that he can join Baekhyun's breathing space. It must be the first time that Chanyeol is seeing a different version of Baekhyun in the morning; his boss is wearing nothing but _his_ white long sleeves that is too big for him. It runs past his arms like a mini dress, and this sight is too precious that Chanyeol wants to keep staring at him forever. By wearing his clothes like that, Baekhyun really knows how to make his heart weak, doesn't he?

"Is that my shirt you are wearing?"

"You think this is mine?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, laughing to himself.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not yet. Just this coffee," Baekhyun says, taking a little sip of his black drink, "I'm planning to have breakfast with you."

Chanyeol stretches his arm to fix Baekhyun's messy fringe sticking to every direction. Seems like Baekhyun did some serious thinking while he was still sleeping. He wonders if Baekhyun has arrived into a decision regarding the company, and he admits he's a little hesitant to ask him about it.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping like a baby."

"But still, I was scared. I thought you already left."

"I'm not leaving without you. I promised you last night."

Laughter bubbles up from the group of children happily chasing each other along the shore. It makes Chanyeol smile a melancholic one while he stands quietly beside Baekhyun. He feels little shivers crawling onto his skin, judging he's only wearing underwear out in the open. He should probably go back in and put on a robe at least.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun rises from his seat and envelopes him into a surprise hug from behind. It instantly washes his doubts and insecurities away.

"You still feeling cold?" Baekhyun mumbles against his back. "You like my hug?"

"Yes. I like your hug," Chanyeol replies while feeling the fuzzy embrace seep into his cold skin, "Now I feel warm."

"Did you know? Yesterday, when you barged into that door, I felt happy. Because I finally had an excuse to escape," Baekhyun mutters as he still hugs Chanyeol close, "But other than that, I was glad it was you who came to get me."

"Were you waiting to be rescued?"

"Nope. I knew you'd come to get me anyway."

Yanking Baekhyun's arms loosely curled around his waist, Chanyeol shortly turns around so that he can face the smaller man frowning at him. He slowly lowers down, caging Baekhyun's face inside his warm hands, and gently pressing his lips against Baekhyun's mouth for a sweet searing kiss. It tastes coffee, but Chanyeol's heart all the more rejoices when Baekhyun slightly tips his toes up to tenderly kiss him back. They share a pleasant minute snuggled in that position, kissing each other's lips and hugging afterwards.

"I love you," Chanyeol says in between their kiss as he leans away to breathe, "From the bottom of my heart."

"Chanyeol, I--" Baekhyun parts his mouth to speak, but Chanyeol is fast to block it with his index finger.

"Shh. Please, don't answer it yet. I'm still not ready for the rejection."

A chuckle is Baekhyun's only reply, shrugging his shoulders freely.

"Fine. If you say so."

Chanyeol clears his throat.

"So. What are we going to do now? What's your plan?"

"I've thought about it," Baekhyun gazes out to the vast ocean, smiling in a way that makes Chanyeol's heart clench, "And I've already made a decision." He then turns to seriously look at Chanyeol right into his expressive eyes. "Let's get back to the company."

Chanyeol nods, smiling at him in return and hoping everything will be all right.

"Yes, Sir."

*

Anxiety clouds Chanyeol's chest while his palms are getting clammy sitting long for too much. The emergency press conference Baekhyun held have long started, having every concerned people gathered altogether in a hall. As soon as they got back to the company, rumors start spreading about his boss calling off the engagement, so once and for all, Baekhyun is speaking to clear things up and release an official statement.

Chanyeol sees no trace of emotion plastered on Baekhyun's face as he calmly speaks behind the podium. Baekhyun's voice might be soothing but the sentences coming out of his mouth send chills to Chanyeol's heart. He doesn't have a clue how it will end but one thing he knows for sure --- he's feeling terrified for a certain reason.

And that proves his instinct coming true, the moment Baekhyun mutters these words he doesn't expect he'll hear in his entire life:

"I am now resigning as the company's President & CEO."

Chanyeol sees his entire world crashing down right before his eyes.

"The engagement will not be pushed through as soon as I step down from the highest position, so I'm transferring it to my brother, Byun Baekbom, the Byun Hotels & Company's General Manager. I extend my gratitude to everyone who believed in me and trusted my one decade of leadership. Thank you very much for everything, and I sincerely apologize for my shortcominhgs."

Various reactions arise from the audience as the executives throw a huge uproar when Baekhyun offers a deep ninety-degree bow in front of them. The noise of the mic dropping, the sound of the speakers echoing, the murmur of the crowd expressing their dismay, and the thump of his erratic heartbeat --- all of them blend in to Chanyeol's ears.

He clearly witnesses how Baekhyun turns his back to walk away as if on slow motion. He can't feel his trembling legs neither he can sense his surroudings now turning chaotic. He wants to stop Baekhyun from leaving, but his whole body is going numb like everything seems blurred and distorted. There's ringing inside his ears, before he can normally hear again, and that is when he finally retrieves his energy to return to his senses.

This is too sudden and too surprising to bear to Chanyeol. Baekhyun's announcement is not yet sinking in. Why? Why the fuck would he do that... This couldn't be real, right? Baekhyun didn't just said he's giving up the company. Right?

"Sir!" Chanyeol calls loudly, chasing after Baekhyun's back and running for dear life. "Sir! Please, wait! Sir!"

Baekhyun won't turn around as if he doesn't hear anything. He just keeps walking ahead fast until he reaches his office. The huge door slams shut right at Chanyeol's face, but that doesn't stop him from following his boss inside and grabbing his arm with force so they can talk face-to-face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!?"

The time Chanyeol has gripped Baekhyun's elbow to lash out on him, he finally loses his composure and just allows his emotions to freely escape out of his chest.

"Why!? Why would you resign as the CEO!? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GIVE UP THE COMPANY JUST LIKE THAT!!!?" Chanyeol furiously screams as his clutch on Baekhyun's arm tightens. His face has gotten red while tears have unconsciously fallen from his eyes due to anger, disappointment, and hurt, "I... I never wished for everything of this happen... Why would you have to go this far!? You can't abandon what is yours, right?! This company is where you belong! You can't lose it!! YOU CAN'T RESIGN! THE PEOPLE NEED YOU HERE! I NEED YOU HERE!!!"

Silent and unresponsive, Baekhyun only keeps his eyes hidden behind his fringe. He never steps back nor tries shoving Chanyeol away either, as he only has his lips tightly sealed shut like he has gone mute.

"I-is this... Is this because of me? Is this because of my feelings towards you!? Does it bother you!?" Chanyeol desperately asks, holding on to Baekhyun's shoulders and feeling his knees give in, "Should I just be the one to leave instead!? I don't want these stupid feelings to become a burden to you so please, tell me what I have to do so you don't have to leave!!! Sir! Are you even listening to me!? COME ON! JUST SAY SOMETHING!!!" He aggressively shakes Baekhyun while crying like a miserable loser in front of his boss. "Please, Sir... I can't... I can't see you giving up... the only one that you have... I can't afford to see you losing.... the only thing that you care about the most..."

Baekhyun leans forward, gently placing his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Don't cry. It's okay. I have you now, right?"

Probably it's the way how Baekhyun softly touches him that makes Chanyeol's tears stream down like a waterfall; maybe it's also how Baekhyun hugs him tight, telling him he doesn't have to worry anymore, that causes his chest to clench out of pure love and pain; and perhaps it's Baekhyun's kind words whispering into his ear, assuring him it's going to be all right as long as he stays here, and as long as he never leaves.

So Chanyeol stops, while Baekhyun delicately wipes his petty tears away. He finds himself staring at Baekhyun's beautiful eyes that reflect sadness and freedom he is seeing for the very first time.

"I can't take back what I said," Baekhyun finally says after a long minute of silence. "The moment you took my hand, I've finally decided that I don't want to live this life anymore. Do you even realize how much I had to give up for you?"

"Sir... Why would you..." Chanyeol squeezes his fists. "For someone who's just a Beta like me... Why..."

"I don't have anything else left anymore," Baekhyun mutters, affectionately cupping Chanyeol's face and sending him a smile despite his pain, "So the least you can do is stay by my side. You can do that for me. Right?" He closes his eyes, snugly pressing their foreheads together. "After all, you're the only one in this world who cares that much for me." He laughs and embraces Chanyeol tight. "I don't regret letting you into my life, Chanyeol."

"I'm so glad hearing this from you..."

"I've lived my life before without happiness. I was full of pride, boredom, and discontent. I have everything but I'm lonely. I was alone. But when I realized how special you are to me, I suddenly have a reason to look forward to tomorrow. And that reason is you, Chanyeol."

Hearing such wonderful words coming out from the lips of the person he loves the most, Chanyeol is extremely happy. He is beyond glad. The hurtful tears and confusion, the rage and disappointment, the loneliness and sorrow; they are all washed away now that Baekhyun is kissing him passionately, feeling his lips move gently against his own to take his every breath away.

"Let's be together. For real," Baekhyun says after he pulls away from the sweet kiss, "Be mine."

Chanyeol is already one step closer, but Baekhyun always has to steal it away from him. Why does Baekhyun have to always tell the words he's been wanting to say? He missed the chance of confessing, now he missed another chance of asking Baekhyun to be _his_. Nevertheless, he's too happy to even care. He must do his part now that Baekhyun already did his; and that is to love Baekhyun with all his heart no matter what circumstances may bring.

"Sir," Chanyeol mutters with a smile, "I'm already yours a long time ago." He caresses Baekhyun's dewy cheek that he greatly adores. "So you have to be mine instead. Is that all right with you?"

"Okay, then," Baekhyun laughs, chuckling at Chanyeol's chest as the man envelopes him into a warm bear-hug, "I'm now yours. Exclusively."

Chanyeol pecks his forehead quick.

"I love you."

"I..."

"You don't have to say it back now. I know it's too early."

"Okay... Thank you."

"I'll wait for it."

"Sure."

*

 _S_ _ix months lat_ _er._  
  
  
  
  


"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!There! I fucking said it! Oh my god! Why won't you even let me put it in?! I've been in _heat_ for days already, goddammit! I can't take this shit anymore, I swear to god, I'm gonna fuck the Omega I'm seeing first outside that door and no one can stop me!"

"But you know I have work tomorrow and I can't be limping at the office---"

"Oh, shut up! Fuck your work! Go get your ass here or else I'm gonna break up with you!"

"Sir---"

"I said GO GET YOUR ASS HERE AND SUCK THIS ALPHA COCK RIGHT NOW!"

"But Sir! Listen to me, I can't---"

"Deeper!"

"Ahh! No!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Stop..."

"Hey!"

"Please, no more... Please..."

"You okay? Hey, wake up! Mr. Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol cracks his eyes wide open, hearing the loud table slam in front of his face.

"Have you been dozing off at work?"

He immediately stands up in shock, jolting up from his swivel chair at the sight of the CEO who visited his office right now. _Damn_. What the fuck was that dream all about? Has he been that pent-up? Why does he have to fall asleep at work anyway? That nightmare seems too real. Good thing he didn't pop a boner.

"Your promotion must've made you quite lazy, Mr. Park. Do you miss being a Secretary who moves a lot too much?" the CEO asks, swiping his hand on the desk nameplate with _General Manager Park Chanyeol_ written on the glass. "You wanna go back to working as one?"

"No, Sir. I apologize," Chanyeol bows politely, "I'm just not feeling well today. Forgive me if I have fallen asleep a bit."

"Then, go to the doctor after work or something. I don't want to catch your cold in the office."

"Yes, I will."

Chanyeol is not actually lying on that sick part. He does really feel ill today considering he stayed up all night working overtime as this new CEO's servant. Byun Baekbom is a motherfucking son of a bitch who is nowhere near as competent as his younger brother. The only thing that his new boss is probably good at is playing golf with the clients to close off a deal. Other than that, he's a complete trash.

"Well, then. Finish these reports before you go home. I need everything done by today. And when I say everything. All of it. You understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

After bowing at him, trails of profanities and curse words come out of Chanyeol's mouth as soon as the door closes shut. He just calms himself down, thinking that his boss is still Baekhyun's brother so he must respect him no matter how huge of an asshole of an Alpha he is. The love he has for Baekhyun should wipe away the hate he has for his boss. Now he can't wait anymore to see Baekhyun; he misses him so much that he's even dreaming perverted things about him in the office. He should really get things done so he could get off work early today.

"All right. Let's get back to work!"

Moans fill the four corners of the bedroom as Chanyeol vigorously thrusts his cock into Baekhyun's ass lewdly bouncing up and down his hard dick. His mouth is covered with plump kissable lips while Baekhyun sensually rides him, igniting the upcoming orgasm that is building up in his groin. Increasing the strength of his movements, he grips Baekhyun's waist and spreads his legs wider so that he can fuck Baekhyun extra fast while admiring the erotic face the smaller male is making.

"Chanyeol, you like it when I move my ass like this, right?" Baekhyun smirks confidently, looking so downright hot and stunning especially when experiencing sexual pleasure caused by the big cock drilling into his tight hole. "I can feel your dick twitch inside of me... Mngh... How can you be this so lewd?"

"Will you kindly stop talking and just ride me faster, please..." Chanyeol wines against Baekyun's mouth, "I want to have more of you..."

"Okay. Since you're begging nicely. I'll make you feel extra good!" Baekhyun chuckles as he grinds his hips agonizingly slow that gradually turns incredibly fast, "You must be so happy you've got to fuck an Alpha's ass, hm? Right, Chanyeol?"

"Yes... Yes, I am..."

"You fucking pervert."

Now Chanyeol is really plain confused whether he loves Baekhyun as the top or he loves Baekhyun as the bottom. When Baekhyun bottoms, he takes control. When Baekhyun tops, he still takes control. What the fuck? Why is Baekhyun like this? Chanyeol is such an idiot that he still prefers both versions of this Alpha after contemplating for months. Top Baekhyun. Bottom Baekhyun. He can't choose one. He both likes Baekhyun dominating him and Baekhyun submitting to him. Fuck it. He really is a pervert.

"Are you close, babe? You wanna come inside me?"

"Yes... Your ass feels so great... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm gonna come!" Chanyeol heavily catches for his breath as he allows Baekhyun to do all the work. Here his lover is, settled above him fucking himself into his manhood while also touching his own rigid cock. That sight results Chanyeol to exploding his thick release inside Baekhyun's Alpha ass clamping down around his length.

"Shit, that feels so good... Haaah... Chanyeol...." Baekhyun mumbles with a screechy cry of Chanyeol's name as he climaxes hard all over his own hand and onto Chanyeol's abs. Once done, he slips out of the man's softening cock and plops himself beside Chanyeol with a satisfied giggle. "Oh my god. That was fun. Wanna do it again?"

"Mmm..." Chanyeol rolls on his back, moaning and snaking his arms around Baekhyun's petite waist. He feels his eyes betraying him after orgasming a mind-blowing one.

"Let's do it doggy style next! How about that?" Baekhyun gently presses a sweet kiss on Chanyeol's mouth, "Mwah. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can I top this time?"

"Mm-hm..."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sir... Let me just... Sleep for a second..."

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows cutely, frowning at Chanyeol nearly dozing off on his neck if not for him suddenly flicking his forehead.

"Aw! What was that for?" Chanyeol snaps.

"When did your stamina get so weak? We used to do it like, four times straight before."

"I'm sorry. I just had a lot of stuff to do back in the office that's why I probably can't last that long..."

"I feel bad! Did my brother bully you again?"

"Yes, Sir. I feel so hurt."

"Argh! That son of a bitch! I'll teach him a lesson!"

"How are you gonna do that? You don't work at the company anymore."

Baekhyun snickers.

"Oh. Right."

Chanyeol helplessly yawns, perching his chin above Baekhyun's soft and squishy arm that was once firm before. Ever since Baekhyun resigned as the CEO's company, the male also stopped working out and doing exercises to appear 'Alpha-like' just how Alphas should do. He quits trying anything and just does whatever he wants with his life, regardless of his gender role.

Now, Baekhyun just pretty much enjoys himself living at Chanyeol's condo doing household chores and sleeping like a log. Sometimes, he goes out shopping when he's bored while waiting for Chanyeol to come home. While frequently, he strolls for a drive, attends baking class at a cooking school with the Omegas he met online, and creates Youtube videos with some Beta women he made friends at the cooking class. He visits the hotel, too, when he kind of misses the company at random hours. He goes to check up on Chanyeol at work, and bends him over at his desk, fucking him bareback with literally employees roaming outside his office. Usually, it ends up on the two of them sneaking out to dive (or have sex) at the hotel's swimming pool, before making love again (Chanyeol tops) and cuddling on the bed in a private VIP suite.

Baekhyun might've lost his CEO position in the company, but that doesn't mean he also lost his time and money. The Chairwoman doesn't give a fuck about him since Baekhyun already gave them what they wanted anyway.

Living together with Baekhyun like this, Chanyeol is very thankful and glad. Everyday is a blessing to him having Baekhyun welcome him from work like he's his husband ever since they started cohabiting like domestic married couples. Waking up with Baekhyun at the same bed in the morning, sleeping with him at night, and basically breathing next to him, it's all a precious gift that Chanyeol won't be able to ask for more.

"You've been quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Sir," Chanyeol chuckles, pulling up the blanket to cover both him and Baekhyun's smaller frame. "I just feel sleepy..."

Baekhyun slightly turns to look at the tall male, pouting his lips.

"Chanyeol, will you quit talking formally to me now?"

"Huh? But..."

"Don't call me _Sir_. I'm not even your boss anymore."

"How should I address you, then?"

"I said stop using polite speech! It makes me uncomfortable when I'm the only one who's treating you comfortably," Baekhyun mutters under his breath, and Chanyeol notes the subtle blush forming on his cheeks. It's kind of cute, really adorable actually, "You should drop the honorifics starting from now on. We're not colleagues anymore, okay? We're lovers, right?"

Chanyeol's heart tickles a little.

"Right."

"Aren't I your boyfriend? Hm, baby?"

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. So much."

"Good."

Baekhyun looks contented somehow and it makes Chanyeol happy.

"Now. Call me by my first name."

"What?" Chanyeol flashes him a panicked look as he avoids eye contact. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's... It's a bit awkward."

"What awkward? We've already done things more than that and you're still awkward?"

"For ten damn whole years, I treated you as my superior. I just feel a little shy, that's all."

"No need to get shy. Just try it once. Come on." Baekhyun leans closer, deeply scrutinizing Chanyeol's cute flustered face, "BAEK-HYUN-AH. Just say it."

"Uh, alright."

Chanyeol clears his throat, preparing himself to say his former boss' name. After a decade of working for him, he never dared call him by his first name as it is considered rude. He called it while jerking off before, or maybe in his sleep alone. But now, can he really do that? He's now entitled to finally do it, right?

"What are you waiting for? I wanna hear it from you. Just call my name and I'll be happy."

"Okay, fine."

Chanyeol stares lovingly into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun intently watches how Chanyeol's lips tug up into a handsome smile it makes him speechless and weak.

"Babe."

Chanyeol chuckles teasingly at Baekhyun's blank, dumb-like reaction. He playfully waves his hands in front of the smaller's face while still grinning wide.

"Hey. Baby? You okay?"

Before Chanyeol knows it, a pillow slams right against his face, followed by Baekhyun angrily cursing at him and repeatedly abusing him with few more pillows on different parts of his body.

"Arrghhh! Fuck you, really! How dare you do that to me! You bastard!"

"What, I'm not doing anything to you--- ouch what the hell! Don't hit me!"

"You did something!"

"What did I do?"

"You said my name!"

"And?"

"And it made my heart race."

"Then, shall I start making your heart race every day?"

"Yes, please."

Chanyeol collects Baekhyun's pretty hands and intertwines their fingers together. Studying the glimmer in Baekhyun's eyes, he also caresses his smooth face while putting the stray hair behind his ear.

"Thank you for choosing me, Baekhyun. For loving me. For giving up everything for me. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm happy that I can now be with you."

"Of course. It's because I love you! Always remember that even though you're not an Omega, I still want to be with you. I don't wanna be with Omegas anyway. Who says I can't choose who to love?" Baekhyun scoots closer to plant a little kiss on the corner of Chanyeol's lips, "I don't care about this world that we live in, what matters is that, you're more than enough to complete me and make me happy, Chanyeol."

"Me too, I love you so much I won't get tired of saying it," Chanyeol says. "Now that I think about it, I never regret doing that."

Baekhyun blinks up at him.

"Hm? Doing what?"

"Keeping that red shoe in my condo. I know it bothers you a lot. The scent of a Beta woman."

"WHAT!? You did that?!"

"Haha. I got you there."

"How could you! You tricked me!"

"Hah. I can't believe you were my boss and you didn't even know you fell into my trap? You're really an idiot, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tell that to me while I fuck your ass!"

Tomorrow might be uncertain, but Chanyeol is bound to take risks. After all, he's already gone this far to take Baekhyun's hand. The only thing that he needs to do is not let go of it, hold on to it tight, and keep it safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for reaching this far! comments are appreciated! Stay safe and healthy everyone!


End file.
